Smoulder
by kepc
Summary: Alex and Fiona have had yet another fight and Alex has ridden off filled with rage and hasn't been sighted since earlier in the morning. Riley and Nat have been searching for him for hours but fail to find him. Sandra and Fiona appear untroubled by his absence so Riley rings Drovers to see if Stevie has seen him today.
1. Chapter 1

Late in the afternoon the phone on Drover's Run begins to ring.

With a mouthful of chocolate cake Stevie slowly picks up the receiver trying to push the cake around her mouth so she can answer.

"Hello Drover's Run." She offers in a muffled tone.

"Oh Hi Riley. No I haven't seen him all day. When did you last sight him? Right. Well where have you looked so far?" Stevie stands listening and then asks. "Is anyone else looking for him? That would be right. What was the fight about this time? Yeah ok. I'll grab my Ute and start looking; I'll head across the back of Kilarney and work my way back to the boundary. Ok, Bye."

Hanging up the phone Stevie flicks on the kettle and hurries upstairs grabs a few items then returns to the kitchen and makes a flask of hot chocolate, grabs some food and heads outside into the pouring rain, her drizabone pulled up tightly around her neck.

She's about to drive away when she decides to grab her swag it could be a long night.

Dusk descends as Stevie criss, crosses the paddocks.

Damn Alex and his volatile relationship with Fiona he should just ditch her, it would make everyone's lives so much easier.

...

Sandra and Fiona are snuggled up sitting by the fire waiting for news from Riley as to Alex's whereabouts.

Rising to answer the door Fiona asks Riley. "Did you find him?"

"Not yet it'll be dark soon though, I'm a bit concerned with all this rain. We'll keep looking until we find him." Riley offers.

Turning back into the rain Riley thinks about the two women in Alex's life.

One he's engaged too and is warm and dry and apparently not overly concerned by Alex's disappearance and then there was Stevie his best friend who didn't even need to be asked to help, straight up she'd joined the search.

Riley grinned to himself, if anyone can find Alex it'll be Stevie she's like a blood hound when it came to him.

Riley wondered why the two weren't together.

It made sense to him and he was only fairly new to the district.

...

After yet another fight with Fiona Alex had jumped on his trail bike and sped off across Kilarney.

Damn her she didn't fight fair, she didn't understand the rules to a good fight, not like Stevie,she knew how to fight.

As the rain began Alex was too angry to worry about the fact he was only wearing a thin shirt.

With the bike at full throttle he rode up and over the many hills of Kilarney.

Down through tight gorges and rock faces he threw the bike this way and that casting caution to the wind, he replaced it with anger, speed and recklessness.

Alex's bike ripped the pasture with its knobby tyres, throwing grass and mud here and there as he went.

As he descended into one of the rocky outcrops his hand grazed the rock face slicing the flesh.

Even though he was filled with rage he registered pain and as he took his eyes off the path for a second to glance at his bloodied hand he misjudged the gap in the next outcrop, his bike slamming into one side.

Alex was thrown high into the air.

Landing awkwardly he felt intense pain and then nothing.

...

Stevie had begun her search at the far end of Kilarney and worked her way back towards the homestead as the rain poured down her vision was retarded by the wipers working at a frantic pace.

"That would be right Ryan you'd choose the coldest, wettest night of the year to go missing." She mumbled to herself.

Something caught her eye in the headlights and she turned the car around.

Smiling to herself she muttered. "Tyre tracks! Bingo!"

Following the tracks as far as she could Stevie eventually had to abandon the car and head out on foot.

She'd walked and climbed for around fifteen minutes when she noticed scrap marks on the rocks, looking down with her torch she notices blood and flesh.

"Jesus Alex!"She whispers to herself

She feels her heart pounding.

"Alex!"She screams.

No reply, nothing just the sound of the driving rain and wind.

With urgency she calls and searches in the darkness.

Her torch hits the bike wedged between the rocks but no Alex.

Climbing over the bike she finds wide gouge marks in the mud.

Following she finds him a short distance away.

Under a rocky outcrop he's covered in blood, mud, grass and grazes.

...

"Alex! Can you hear me?" She yells above the noise of the rain.

She's aware of her own heart beat as she listens to see if he's breathing.

Please don't let him die she silently prayers. Oh dear God please don't let him die.

He has no colour and is so cold she'd swear he was already dead.

"Alex! Wake up!" She yells.

His lips move but she can't hear him.

Placing her ear near his mouth she yells "Say it again."

She grins as tears fall down her face.

Taking his face in her hands she says." I smell nice! You're a weirdo Ryan."

A tiny smile tries to turn the corner of his mouth up as his body shakes and shivers.

"Alex tell me what hurts?" She yells.

Again she puts her ear to his mouth and softly he says "Right leg broken, the rest scratches."

He passes out.

Stevie assesses his leg but is unsure in the half light if it's broken but splints it as best she can just in case.

Thank fully he's out of the rain but soaking wet and Stevie realizes he's hypothermic.

He's in trouble.

...

Stevie leaves him and runs and climbs as quickly as she can back to the car and grabs her swag and the thermos of hot chocolate.

By the time she returns Alex's colour is nonexistent.

She listens to his breathing and his heart beat, neither is good.

Quickly she lays the swag beside him and then proceeds to cut his wet clothing from his body and struggles to softly and slowly move him onto the swag and then covers him over.

Dragging her drizabone off she throws it across the swag...

Removing her jumper she gently wraps it around his head to try and stop heat escaping from his body.

Stripping off her jeans she folds them and wraps them around his neck.

There is no chance of a fire as all the timber is wet so she'll have to keep him warm as best she can until morning when hopefully someone will find them.

Without thought she climbs into the swag beside him.

...

Trying to remember her survival training for hypothermia she thinks head, neck, armpits and...

Skin to skin warmth anything quicker could cause all sorts of complications.

Muttering to herself she says "Not hands or feet...Neck, head, armpits and...Neck, head, armpits and groin! Geez Alex just as well you're unconscious."She says to no one in particular.

Stripping off her t-shirt she pushes herself into his form trying to warm his torso then she slides her bare leg in between his legs to try and warm his groin.

Resting her head on his bare chest she listens and hears his very slow heart beat.

He's like a block of ice.

Draping herself over his lifeless body she prayers she not too late.

...

Half an hour later Stevie moves herself behind him and cuddles in trying to warm his back.

For hours she repeats the process, front, back, front, back finally she has him lying on his back and she's on top of him and she falls asleep exhausted.

The rain continues to beat down as the icy wind whips itself across the swag.

...

Nat and Riley have driven for hours and as they return to the house Riley quips. "It's in darkness they must have gone to bed!"

Nat shakes his head and offers. "He could be dead out there and they're sleeping! Incredible."

Riley knocks loudly for ten minutes and finally a light goes on and Fiona opens the door.

Sleepily she asks "Have you found him?'

Riley answers "No we haven't, we just came to see if he'd come home."

Fiona shakes her head and says "Just go to bed and start searching in the morning Riley he's probably asleep somewhere safe and dry."

As she's about to close the door Riley offers" Stevie will find him!"

Fiona's features change and she asks. "What's she doing looking for him? Why did you ask her?"

Riley grins and says "She volunteered, I didn't have to ask her."

Fiona looks at him and says "Come and get me at daybreak and I'll help you look for him."

...

Stevie wakes flat out on top of Alex his cold hands moving up and down her back.

Lifting her head she says. "Alex! Are you awake?"

Without opening his eyes he states. "My hands are hurting."

"Put them under my armpits Alex." She offers.

Stevie smiles to herself as he does as he's told without question.

Both are only in their underwear, he has a jumper wrapped around his head and her jeans around his neck and she's lying on top of him and he doesn't question any of it.

Within minutes he's asleep again and she stays listening to his heart beat, stronger now but still not as it should be.

Relief washes over her.

He's going to be alright.

...

Riley knocks and Fiona opens the door and asks. "Ok where do we start?"

Nat advises where they've already searched.

Fiona asks. " Where was Stevie looking? I rang Drover's and they said she isn't home."

Riley smiles and says. "I bet she found him."

Fiona isn't happy at that thought; not at all.

...

Alex wakes and everything hurts, he's cold but not freezing.

Weakly he smiles at Stevie asleep on his chest.

As he registers her bare knee between his legs and his hands under her armpits his smile broadens.

She has her arms by her sides and his hands are wedged in her armpits, he feels the softness of her breasts against his palms and despite his best efforts to think of something else he's aroused by her closeness.

He's thinking of anything and everything but her skin is so soft and her beautiful hair on his chest.

Moving his head slightly he inhales and closes his eyes thinking of the opportunity before him.

"Alex!" Stevie's voice states sounding alarmed jolting him from his delightful daydream.

Pushing herself up slightly she looks at him and asks. "Do you feel alright?"

"Oh yeah!" He replies grinning.

"Oh good, your heart beat changed and I was worried." She offers.

As she sits upright he watches as her expression changes and she quickly moves off him.

Realization dawns and she grabs the drizabone covering herself.

A warmth flows through her and she chastises herself for feeling the way she does.

"Can I have my jeans and jumper please?" She asks.

Slightly confused he looks at her and she gestures at his head and neck.

Smiling he unwinds both and hands them to her.

"Close your eyes." She states.

"What?" He asks.

"Alex close them." She demands.

...

Ten minutes later Stevie has checked his leg in the daylight and it's definitely broken.

"Alex are you hungry or thirsty?" She asks without looking at him embarrassment still present.

"I'm thirsty." He replies.

Quickly she pours him a hot drink from the thermos and hands it to him.

Wrapping his hand around the cup and her hand he says. "Thank you Stevie."

She feels like she's been struck by lightning at his touch.

She smiles weakly and offers." I'm glad you're ok when I found you I thought you were ..."

She can't finish her sentence the words stick in her throat.

She busies herself with her drink.

Eventually she offers. "I'll have to go and get help Alex, I've pulled a muscle moving you into the swag, I won't be able to move you on my own."

Finishing his drink he lies back down and says. "Stevie something's wrong."

Casting her cup to one side she's beside him in a flash and says "Oh god Alex what's wrong?"

She watches as he closes his eyes but doesn't answer.

"Alex! Alex!" She calls but he doesn't respond.

Moving swiftly she checks his breathing which appears fine, she feels his pulse in his neck and it's rapid, she rests her head on his chest.

She's alarmed at the speed his heart is beating.

With a hand on either shoulder she says "Alex please wake up."

Opening his eyes he looks at her, she smiles and says "You scared me Alex. What's wrong?"

He gestures with his index finger for her to come closer, leaning down she waits for him to speak, but instead he kisses her.

...

For a moment she's shocked but she lets him it's what she's wanted for such a long time.

His lips are so soft and inviting .

Reaching around her, his hands touch her bare back.

As the kiss intensifies neither want it to stop but Riley voice halts everything.

"Alex! Stevie!" Riley yells.

Stevie breaks the kiss and says "Oh God Alex I'm so sorry."

And then she yells. "Over here Riley!"

...


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later Alex is almost back to normal his leg is plastered and he's finally managed to walk on his crutches without feeling like he's about to fall over.

Fiona has been very attentive to the point he is annoyed with her.

He feels like a caged animal as she pets, strokes and feeds him.

"Hey baby I have to go into town would you like to come with me and we could have lunch at the pub." Fiona asks.

Alex has been thinking about visiting Stevie and without thought offers. "I'd really prefer go and see Stevie, Fi."

He watches as Fiona's demeanour changes and she snipes. "Fine we'll go there then."

Looking at her he replies. "No I'll get Riley to drive me I'd rather go on my own you go and do your errands."

"Why do you need to see her on her own Alex? What's going on?"Fiona accuses.

Alex feels his stomach churn as he smiles at her and lies. "Nothing is going on she's my mate and I just need to get out of the house for awhile."

Fiona says "Well why won't you let me drive you then?"

"For crying out loud Fiona we're not tied at the hip. I am capable of doing things without you." He growls annoyed by her whininess but at the same time wondering why he feels like she's smothering him.

Stevie never made him feel like this.

Fiona snaps. " I give up Alex . You're supposed to want to spend time with me not her."

Standing he yells. "It's not a competition Fiona."

"Well why do I feel like it is Alex tell me that?" Fiona urges.

"Because the green eyed monsters got you that's why." He accuses.

"Pfttt" She scoffs. "Me! Jealous of her? What's she got that I don't have more of."

Alex looks at her and is so close to filling her in but decides against it and just hobbles out.

...

As Riley and Alex pull up at Drover's, Riley leans over and opens the glove box and hands Alex Stevie's t-shirt.

Alex looks puzzled when Riley offers. " Stevie will probably want this back."

"Where did you get that from?" Alex asks.

"It fell out of the swag the day we found you so I hid it so Fiona wouldn't twig." Riley offers.

Alex looks at him and asks. "Twig to what?"

"I've been in the army mate I know how you treat Hypothermia." Riley grins.

Alex looks at him and tries not to smile at the memory and just offers. "Oh thanks."

...

Kate, Moira, Regan and Taylor are sitting in the kitchen having morning tea when the back door slams and they hear Alex yell. "Oi anyone home."

"Yes we are! Want a cuppa?"Taylor replies.

The girls greet Alex and Riley.

"Where's Stevie?" Alex asks noticing her absence and his gut rolls when he thinks he's missed her.

Moira offers. "She's upstairs in bed has been for days."

"I've never seen her so ill." Kate adds.

Riley asks. "What's wrong with her?"

"Flu we've even had the Dr to her she was so bad delirious and everything we thought they were going to admit her." Regan explains.

"What to hospital?" Alex asks concerned.

"Yes." Moira says nodding.

"Can I see her?" Alex asks.

The girls look at each other and Regan offers. "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment Alex."

Alex looks stunned that he's been refused so he asks. "Regan can I speak to you for a moment alone please."

Regan rises and moves into the dining room and Alex hobbles after her.

"What's going on Regan why can't I see her?"Alex asks.

Regan looks uncomfortable and replies. "She's confused Alex."

Alex shrugs his shoulders and says "Well you said she was delirious."

"She's confused about you." Regan says staring straight at him.

"Oh." He says and then offers. "She told you?"

"Kind of and I put two and two together. " She explains.

"Please let me see her Regan it's been four days." He states.

Regan looks annoyed and says. "Alex you're engaged you can't treat Stevie like this, it's not fair to either woman."

Alex growls. "I'm not doing it deliberately Regan."

"No! Are you sure about that Alex , you've got the perfect society wife to be, that comes with all the trimmings and then you've got your best mate who happens to be the perfect package for a bit on the side ." Regan accuses.

Regan watches as Alex's face reddens and he snarls "I would never treat Stevie like that you're out of line Regan."

"Am I Alex? Stevie is my friend and I thought she was yours too. If someone else put her in the position you have you'd be furious." Regan growls.

"Can I see her or not?' Alex questions.

Regan shrugs her shoulders and says "Yeah go right ahead Alex but just remember if it wasn't you, how would you like her to be treated."

...

Stevie is finally starting to feel a little better her headache has eased and the coughing has slowed.

She's slept fitfully overnight and has fallen into a deep peaceful sleep.

Her dreams are full of Alex.

She feels a warmth and contentment as he whispers to her and as his lips softly brush hers she inhales and reaches up to hold him.

His lips are full, soft and taste like heaven, she holds the kiss and then he snuggles into her neck and whispers "God I've missed you."

"Alex." She says softly smiling.

"Stevie." He says and she can tell he's grinning "Are you dreaming about me?"

Shocked she opens her eyes and lets him go.

"Oh god Alex what are you doing in my room? Who let you in?" She squawks.

Grinning he pushes. "You were dreaming about me weren't you?"

His smile disappears when he sees the sadness and confusion on her face "Alex please go."

"Stevie we need to talk." He offers.

"No Alex we need to stay away from each other. Please get out of my room." She urges.

He stands and offers. "Stevie when we aren't together I miss you."

Stevie wants to cry, throw something at him, hug him, and kiss him.

"Alex please just leave me alone. I'm tired." She urges.

Looking directly at her he asks "Tell me you don't miss me too and I'll go Stevie?"

"I don't miss you Alex. Please go." She states trying to make her voice steady.

As he hobbles to the door she wants to run after him.

"Alex." She offers and watches as he turns to look at her. "Thanks for visiting me."

He walks back beside her bed and reaching into his jacket pocket pulls out her t-shirt and says." I thought you'd like your favourite shirt back."

As she reaches for it his hand touches hers and she asks "How did you know it was my favourite Alex?"

He smiles and replies. "I know everything about you Stevie."

She pushes her doona back revealing she's only wearing knickers and a small singlet top.

Nice he thinks to himself very, very nice.

With a wobble she stands and she wraps her arms around his waist and offers. "I do miss you Alex."

He holds her so very tightly and understanding passes between them.

He bends down and brushes her lips so very gently and then holds her until he offers. "I have to go Stevie but I'll be back."

Stevie slowly walks over to her door and locks it and says "I don't want you to go Alex please stay."

"Stevie I'm still engaged and we've already overstepped the mark we can't sleep together." He says and then quips "As much as I'd like too."

She chuckles and says "I wasn't offering sex Alex I just want to talk to you without interruptions."

He smiles at her and says "I knew that."

"Yeah of course you did."She says grinning.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Riley pulls the car to a halt at the front of Kilarney and quips "I hope the boss isn't too mad at me I haven't achieved much today!"

"You'll be right mate I've heard your boss is in a brilliant mood today." Laughing Alex climbs from the car and grabs his crutches from the back seat.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours." Fiona accuses.

"I've been talking to Stevie." Alex replies.

Annoyed Fiona argues. "You never talk to me for that long Alex."

Alex looks at her and says "Let's get a cuppa we need to talk."

Fiona recoils at the we need to talk and says. "Yes I've got news too."

...

Alex is trying to decide how to end his engagement as Fiona makes tea.

Smiling at him as she places the teapot on the table she says. "I think I'm pregnant Alex."

His heart flops, his ears ring and his mouth won't function.

"Alex aren't you happy?" Fiona asks.

Shocked beyond belief he offers. "Yeah I am Fi that's great news."

Standing he leans on the table and moves towards her.

She rushes into his embrace and gushes. "We're having a baby Alex."

Rubbing her back he feels sick but offers. "Exciting times ahead for us."

She leans back and looks up at him and reaches up to kiss him.

He accepts the kiss but all he can think of is Stevie.

...

Fiona babbles on about the baby and a nursery and the pregnancy and Alex nods his head.

Eventually she asks "What did you want to talk about Baby?"

Shaking his head he replies and tries to smile. "Nothing in particular Fi just whatever you want to talk about."

Smiling she continues to rabbit on and he switches off .

...

Riley is just finishing rubbing down his horse when Alex appears in the doorway.

Riley glances up and quips. "It's not that bad mate smile."

Alex attempts to smile and asks. "Riley are you busy tonight?"

Shaking his head Riley answers "No not particularly I'm over to Drover's in a minute to work our horses but other than that nothing. Why?'

Alex frowns and turning around to make sure Fiona isn't around says. "I need to speak to Stevie can I hitch a lift."

Riley looks concerned and asks. "Need an alibi too?"

Riley can see the sadness on Alex's face when he replies. "Yeah unfortunately I do."

Riley looks at Alex and says. "I'm in need of a new stock horse and you're coming with me to have a look at one."

Alex nods and turns to walk away.

...

Stevie has been up for a few hours but as she is still quite weak has retired to bed early.

Within minutes she's fast asleep and dreaming.

Downstairs the girls have finished for the day and are helping to get tea organized as it's Stevie turn but as she's sick they'll all do their bit.

"Hello" Riley calls as he enters the back porch.

Kate yells." Come in if you're good looking."

" Well I am but I don't know about him." Riley grins as he points at Alex who is standing behind him.

The girls all point score Alex and decided yeah he can come in.

They're all aware something is wrong as he's not his usual happy self as he hasn't smiled once at their good humoured ribbing.

...

"Is Stevie about ? He asks.

" She was tired so she went up to bed an hour or so ago. She might be still awake ." Moira offers.

Alex nods and heads upstairs.

Quietly he knocks on her door as he opens it.

" Stevie are you awake?" he calls.

Disappointment grabs his heart as he moves over and sits beside her.

Smiling to himself he wonders how it is that now he notices just how beautiful she is when she's asleep.

Even though he knows it's wrong he leans over and kisses her so very gently and then sits back down.

He's aware of a huge lump in his throat and try as he might to swallow it the damn thing won't shift.

Stevie stretches and rolls to face him and briefly opens her eyes.

Registering he's there she sleepily says " Hello you're a nice surprise."

He doesn't answer.

Blinking several times she looks concerned and slowly sits up and asks " What's wrong Alex?"

...

" Fiona's pregnant." He blurts regretting the deliver straight away.

He watches as what he's said registers and Stevie offers. " Oh congratulations I guess."

He bows his head and rest it in his hands that are balanced on his knees.

He doesn't move or speak and Stevie knows ,they're over before they began.

Alex would never walk away from his own child.

Stevie is sad, angry and defeated all in one moment and then she does something so against her character she even surprises herself.

Pushing back her doona she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Alex come here." She calls.

Rising he sits beside her.

He looks at her and she can hear the raw emotion in his voice as he says " I'm so sorry Stevie..."

She places her finger to his lips and says. " Shhh now is not the time for words."

He watches as she stands and pulls her singlet over her head and then grabs his hand gesturing for him to stand.

He's speechless as he takes in her beautiful body.

Undoing his buttons she helps him remove his shirt and then undoes his jeans.

As he sits back on the bed she pushes him backwards and straddles him .

" Stevie you're beautiful and I lo..."He begins but again she silences him.

...

Downstairs the girls pump Riley for information of which he has none.

" You must know something Riley this morning you couldn't wipe the smile off his face and this afternoon he looks like his best friend just died." Regan pushes.

Riley shrugs and offers. " We got back to Kilarney and he was the happiest I've ever seen him . Fiona had a go at him about being over here for so long. He said they needed to talk and she said she had news too."

Kate muses. " Fiona's up to something but what?"

Riley quips. " What would make Alex stay with her?"

Taylor says " Blackmail."

Moira offers . " What's the best way to trap a man like Alex?"

They all look at each other when Regan offers. " What couldn't Alex walk away from?'

Kate replies " A child! Do you think she's pregnant?'

Moira adds " Or pretending to be."

...

Breathlessly Alex and Stevie lie in her bed.

Alex smiles and says. "Wow Stevie you are full of surprises."

She rises and looks at him and says " And that is the only surprise you'll ever get from me Alex Ryan."

He looks confused .

Stevie begins to put her clothes on and says " Now every time you make love to her you'll think of me Alex and be reminded of what could have been and that we're supposed to be together but you didn't have the balls to be the man that I need."

Picking up his jeans from the floor she tosses them to him and says "Please get dressed and leave my room."

" Stevie can't we talk about this , there has to be some way to get around this." He says clutching at straws .

" No Alex there isn't."She states.

" But I want you Stevie, my dreams are full of you and now what we just did, shared, how will I live with that memory. You can't just cut me out of your life like that , it's too cruel." He argues.

" Too cruel Alex, too cruel I've been in love with you forever and you brought her back here and I've had to watch you with her. At least now you'll have the slightest idea of how I feel every time you touch her. I know I can't have you. That bitch gets your kisses , your hugs and your love and now she has your child! Oh it's cruel alright but I wasn't the one who started it. Now get out of my room and my life." She snarls.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Several months have passed and Alex has tried and tried to refresh his relationship with Fiona but every time he touches her Stevie's voice rings in his head.

Fiona has had no morning sickness and doesn't appear to be putting any weight on but she reassures him everything is fine.

On the rare occasions they made love he envisioned Stevie and it took all of his willpower not to call out her name, so he'd given up on trying and as Fiona never instigated anything, that part of their relationship stopped months ago.

He's cursed , he's convinced of that .

His life has leaped from one sad or unhappy occasion to the next.

At least he'll have a child and they always bring their own love .

He'll be a wonderful Father , everything he wanted in a Father is how he'll rear his own child with love and encouragement.

...

Stevie has remained on Drover's Run but very rarely ventures beyond the boundary fence.

The girls have tried everything to get her to join them on outings but she always refuses.

Riley is the only one she really opens up to anymore as he's the nearest thing she has to a best friend these days.

Working at the round yard Riley grins at her and says ." You need to exercise a bit more Stevie."

Grinning she asks "Why do you think that Riley?"

" Well you're getting so you look like a little barrel." He teases.

Rubbing her stomach she grins and says. "Yes well not much I can do about that is there."

" No I don't suppose there is, so you'd best let me help. My shout, tea at the pub?"He offers.

Smiling she replies. " Yeah why not especially as your paying."

He grins and says . "Come on then we'll finish up here and head into town."

...

Walking into the pub Riley places his hand in the small of her back and ushers her through to the lounge.

Pulling out a chair for her she sits and laughs at him and says "Relax Riley it's not a date. You'll have the locals spreading rumours.'

He grins at her and asks " Water or a soft drink?'

" I'd really like a beer but a soft drink will do." She replies.

Stevie thoroughly enjoys Riley's company and their meal is beautifully cooked and presented.

" What about a round of pool before we go Stevie?" Riley asks.

" Yeah why not, you set em up and I'll meet you in the bar I just need a loo stop." Stevie replies.

...

Fiona and Alex are sitting in the bar .

She's sour faced and not wanting to be there at all.

He's two thirds to the wind drunk, unshaven and wearing his dirty work clothes .

Riley walks in and sets up the pool table, he hasn't spotted Alex and Fiona.

As Stevie walks in Alex spots her immediately and bee lines for her.

" Stevie how in the hell are you mate?" Alex slurs then continues. " I haven't seen you in months."

" Go away Alex your drunk." Stevie states.

Alex stares after her as she moves away, stung by her words and tone.

" Alex can we go home now?" Fiona whines.

" No we can't I'm having too much fun." Alex snaps.

...

Riley asks " Are you alright Stevie? We can go home ."

Stevie smiles at him and says " I'll be fine I can handle him. No excuses Riley I'll whip your butt I'm good at this."

Riley and Stevie play two rounds of pool and win one each and begin to play a third as a decider.

Fed up with Alex ,Fiona moves over and sits beside Stevie as Riley takes his shot.

Fiona's nastiness is at an all time high and she snootily offers. " You look like you've been in a good paddock Stevie."

Stevie fobs her off with a "Yeah something like that."

Stevie takes her shot and says " I'll be back in a minute Riley bathroom stop again. Let Fiona take my shot.'

By the time Stevie returns Fiona is about to take the second shot .

" Here Stevie take my stool ." Riley offers.

" No I'm right I'll stand." She replies.

Grinning he jumps from the stool and says " No my Mum always said I have to give up my seat to old people and pregnant women."

As soon as he opens his mouth he regrets it.

Stevie glares at him and Fiona looks straight at Stevie and then at Riley .

Smirking she says "You're pregnant how far?"

Hoping to kill the conversation Stevie says " None of your business really Fiona."

" Well your bigger than me so you're obviously further along." Fiona urges.

" It's a big baby." Stevie states.

Fiona chuckles and offers. " Can't be too big you and Riley are small."

Stevie glares at her and says "What makes you think it's Riley's child?"

Sliding from the stool Stevie says " Riley would you take me home please."

...

From a distance Alex has watched Riley and Stevie laughing and joking all night and his jealousy builds.

When he notices them walking out of the bar he follows and in the car park grabs Riley by the shoulder and says " Pack your things when you get back Riley your fired."

Riley looks at Alex and asks " Why?"

" I don't need a reason I just don't want to work with you anymore." Alex snarls.

Stevie fronts him and says " You're being a jerk Alex . Riley is a great worker.'

Alex looks her up and down and says " Works well on you does he Stevie?"

" You bastard Alex." She yells.

As she begins to walk away Alex grabs her shoulder and roughly drags her back to face him.

She misplaces her footing and falls heavily to the ground.

Riley launches himself at Alex and hip and shoulders him out of the way then quickly he's beside Stevie .

Picking her up and dusting her off he asks " Are you alright."

" I'm fine Riley really." She replies.

Alex stands and is about to run at Riley.

Riley warns " Once more Alex and I'll have you charged with assault. "

Alex hesitates as Riley helps Stevie into the car and before he turns to Alex says softly " I'll take you to the hospital Stevie just to make sure everything is ok."

She nods.

Closing the door Riley glares at Alex and says. " If you've hurt her, I'm coming for you Alex ."

Alex snarls " Gee you didn't waste any time did you mate."

Riley shakes his head and says . " You're a fool Alex , I've never even kissed her, we're just mates."


	5. Chapter 5

On the following morning Stevie is sitting at her desk doing office work and opening the mail when she comes across a letter to Mrs Ryan as it looks important she rings Tess.

"G'day it's your Ooorstralian friend calling ." Stevie says chuckling as Tess answers.

" Yes were both doing very well all things considered. Yes everyone is great and so is the farm. Yes. Hey listen a letter has arrived for you from a fertility clinic in Adelaide. No it just says Mrs Ryan. Right hang on a minute." Stevie hooks the phone between her face and shoulder as she opens the letter.

" Oh shit Tess listen."Stevie says then reads the contents of the letter to Tess.

" What should I do? Really do you think so . Maybe you could just ring him and tell him the letter is here. Yes I'd prefer that thanks." Stevie chatters to Tess for a further twenty minutes then hanging up rereads the letter folds it and places it back in the envelope.

...

" Alex is that you?" Fiona calls.

"Yes it is." He replies.

Poking his head around the corner Fiona smiles at him and offers. " Tess rang today."

" Oh did she how are they?" Alex asks his face lighting up.

" They're all great and she said they'll be home for Christmas this year." Fiona offers enjoying the excitement on his face.

" Christmas oh that will be great they can meet the baby!" He says sounding enthusiastic.

" Yes that will be great, won't it." She replies and then adds " Oh and she said Stevie has a letter for her if you could pick it up next time you're over there."

He nods but doesn't look happy.

Fiona smiles on the inside finally feeling like Stevie isn't a part of their lives any more.

...

Alex pulls the Ute to a stop and climbs out as Kate and Taylor walk past.

" Hi" He calls .

" Afternoon." They both reply and keep walking.

He calls after them. " I have to pick up a letter for Tess. Where's Stevie?"

" Office." Kate calls over her shoulder not wanting to talk to him.

"Hello." Alex calls as he enters the back porch.

Walking to the office door he finds it empty so he proceeds to the dining room and then the lounge room .

He smiles as he finds Stevie stretched out asleep on the couch.

She looks so beautiful and peaceful her hands resting on her rounded bare tummy.

" Stevie." He calls softly.

She moves slowly her hands caressing her belly and opening her eyes she smiles at him and says " Oh Hello."

The smile disappears quickly and she sits up, straightens her clothing and stands.

" Sorry I didn't hear you." She offers.

"I didn't want to wake you . You looked so peaceful." He offers.

She's about to smile at him and he notices she stops herself.

He feels great sadness.

" Stevie I'm sorry about last night, I was a jerk." He offers.

" Yes well we've known you were a jerk for awhile Alex." She states.

He looks at her unsure if she's joking.

Undecided he offers. " I apologized to Riley as well and reinstated him."

"Hopefully with a pay rise? " She quips.

Picking up on her playfulness he offers. " Yeah I should give him a pay rise."

She nods and moves to go passed him .

Gently he touches her arm and says " I'm sorry for being so rough with you. Is everything alright?'

She smiles and rubs her belly and states. " He's fine, fit as a Mallee Bull."

Grinning he asks " So you know you're having a boy?"

Smiling she replies. " Just a hunch."

He nods then says " Stevie you can tell me to mind my own business but if Riley isn't the Father who is?"

The smile drops off her face and she looks at him and then at the ground.

He notices her eyes prick with tears and a lump in his throat refuses to let him say more.

" Alex please." Is all she says as she moves past.

Without further conversation he follows her into the office and she hands him the letter.

...

He suspects the child is his but doesn't have the courage to even ask outright.

Stevie is an independent woman and he's hurt her so much.

He knows she would never hurt him deliberately and if the child is his she'll tell him when she's ready, this is her defence mechanism at its strongest.

She protecting herself and her unborn child.

Grief threatens to rip his heart in two ,she's protecting her child from him, how did they get here.

What a mess he thinks to himself.

He lives with a woman he doesn't love who is pregnant with his child and the woman he loves and longs for is also carrying a child and it's more than likely his.

Dear god in heaven will my life ever be right.

He silently prayers.

Stevie is so understanding after all he's put her through he just can't believe that she still wants to even talk to him.

...

" Alex the letter isn't really for Tess . I thought it was but when I rang her and she told me to open it, I was shocked by the contents and I'm sorry that it's me that has to give it to you." Stevie says.

He frowns and looks confused as he opens the letter and begins to read the contents.

He flops down on the chair and covers his face.

Walking over to him she places her hand on his shoulder and says. " I'm so sorry Alex . I'll give you some time alone."

He doesn't reply and she walks quickly and quietly from the room.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks pass and Alex avoids everyone.

Fiona has disappeared back to her family her head hung in shame, after Alex produced the letter proving she was infertile and in effect lying to him.

She'd threatened him with lawyers and such but once he threatened her with public humiliation she quietened down quickly and slunk away.

Sandra had disappeared around the same time as Alex's fury made living on Kilarney extremely difficult.

Alex had begun drinking heavily first at night after work but as time went by the sessions started earlier and finished later.

Finally Riley has asked Stevie to come and talk to him as no one else had been able to get through to him.

Even Nick has tried long distance but Alex just get angry and hangs up on him.

...

Stevie knocks and opens the back door of Kilarney, the stale air assaulting her senses and sending strong urges to turn and vomit into the rose bed.

Gingerly she continues inside calling out to Alex as she goes.

She could cry just looking around the place it's such a sad area, the old Alex would never let this happen.

Alex told Rhonda her services were no longer needed months ago and obviously he's done nothing since then.

Newspapers mingle with opened and unopened mail, beer bottles and whisky bottles plus glasses with varying amounts in them were strewn throughout the kitchen and dining areas.

"Alex!" she calls again and again as she moves through to the living room she hears him groan.

Following the noise she notices swag in front of the open fire.

Clearly he was living from here as clothing; boots and dirty socks litter the area.

Looking around she moves to open the curtains and windows.

In the half dark it was bad enough but with the light streaming she feels ill at what she witnesses.

...

"Alex get up." She growls at him as she pushes him.

Moaning he rolls over and squinting tries to focus on her.

"What do you want?" He asks in a husky voice.

She thinks quickly and smiling at him replies. "Well my friend used to live here and I was wondering if you'd seen him?"

Stretching he yawns and replies. "No he's gone sorry."

He turns his back to her.

She sits for a minute thinking then grinning growls. "Alex get your arse out of the swag and go and have a shower you stink and you're not getting in my car like that."

He doesn't move initially but then sits up and frowning asks "Why would I get in your car?'

"Well I have something I need to show you." She replies.

He rubs his face and smells his shirt and says "Do I really stink?"

"Yes go and have a shower please." She answers.

As he rises she notices how very thin he is and she feels her stomach churn.

...

"Hi Rhonda its Stevie Hall. How are you? Oh that's good yes I know. I'm on Kilarney and he doesn't look good. No he doesn't. I've chased him off to have a shower and I'm taking him out for a few hours. I was wondering if you're busy? Yes I do it's a mess Rhonda absolutely filthy. Yes whatever you can do and send the bill to me on Drover's yes that would be great. Yes three hours maybe four if I can keep him out. Thank you so much. Bye."

As Stevie hangs up the phone she moves around opening curtains and windows.

She's aware of Alex's presence from the waft of after shave.

Turning she smiles and says "Oh hello you almost look like my old friend but I think you need a bit of fattening up."

He half smiles and says "My clothes are a bit baggy aren't they?'

She smiles at him and replies . "Just a little bit but we can sort that out."

He nods and she sees the sadness in him.

Looking at her he offers "You look good Stevie, pregnancy suits you."

He watches as her eyes light up and she rubs her belly and says "Thanks Alex I feel really good."

He smiles and asks "Where are we going?'

"It's a surprise." She chuckles as she walks to the door and looking over her shoulder calls "Come on."

...

Stevie pulls the Ute to a stop and Alex grins and says "My favourite place in the world."

Climbing from the Ute Stevie pulls the tarp back and begins to retrieve a picnic basket from the tray.

Alex is on the other side of the Ute stretching and when he turns to see what she's doing he looks alarmed and growls "Stevie don't lift that it's too heavy I'll get it."

He watches as she frowns and growls. "I'm pregnant Alex I'm not an invalid."

He's beside her quickly and takes the basket and says. "You can be as bloody independent as you want when I'm not here Stevie, give me the bloody thing. Here you can carry the blanket."

She looks at him and grinning replies. "You're still bossy even though you're skinny."

He grins and gently nudging her asks "Where do you want this?'

"Over here." She answers and he follows her.

Together they sit and chat about insignificant things initially but gradually they begin to talk about the last six months or so and finally she asks him about Fiona and the letter.

He opens up about all of his thoughts and feelings, his fears and the blur of the last two months that he's spent inside a whisky bottle trying to hide from all the pain and loss and embarrassment that came his way.

Stevie can't hide the tears that slide down her cheeks as she listens to his story and watches as his tears flow freely too.

Even though they were once the very best of friends something has changed between them, she'd love to hold him and offer words of encouragement and support but instead she just sits and listens.

Eventually he inhales so very deeply and wiping the tears from his face exhales and says "It feels so good to be able to talk to you Stevie. I've missed that so much."

Smiling she reaches over and rubs his arm.

He looks at her intently and reaches up to gently touch her face and says "Stevie I'm so sorry for everything."

She places her hand on his and says "I know Alex."

He moves as if to kiss her and she straightens up and moves away.

...

Stevie opens the picnic basket and begins to place the food on plates on the blanket.

They eat, chat and laugh enjoying each other's company for the first time in months and eventually pack the basket up.

Stevie lies back on the blanket and watches the clouds drift by and Alex does the same.

Again they chat about the farms and the seasons and then they talk about Tess and Nick coming home for Christmas.

Alex says "Stevie thank you for today. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

She turns her head to him smiles and replies "That's what friends are for Alex."

He turns onto his side and leaning his head on his arm asks. "Hey you said you were going to show me something."

He chuckles as she struggles to sit up.

She flicks him and says "You're not supposed to laugh at me Alex."

"Oh sorry." He answers grinning.

'"Sincerity was never a strong point for you was it!" She states and they both enjoy the joke.

...

She waddles over to the Ute and he watches her and smiles.

As she sits back beside him, he sits up as she hands him a photo.

He studies it for the longest time.

Smiling he asks "Is this your baby?'

She doesn't reply.

Looking up at her he notices her eyes are glassy again and he asks. "Stevie are you alright?'

She wipes the tears from her face and wonders if she should tell him.

Her hands tremble and her lip quivers as in a halting voice she answers "He's your baby too Alex."

All the air in his lungs leave his body as his heart rambles around in his chest, he smiles broadly and reaches to hold her but she pushes him back.

Confusion crosses his face.

Quickly she says "Alex I want you to be a part of our babies life but us I'm not so sure about ok?"

He nods but growls "Why can't we be a family Stevie?'

"Alex don't make this harder than it is please." She urges.

"We belong together and we both know it." He says crossly.

Frowning she answers. "I just dragged you out of a cess pool Alex. I think you need to sort yourself out before you think we can start playing happy families."

"What don't you think I'd make a good Father?"He growls.

"Alex stop it! I never said that, stop putting words in my mouth. I chose to tell you because you need something to hold onto while you put your life back on track. Please just stop and be happy about this I don't need your anger or your accusations and neither does the baby."Stevie begs.

She watches as he looks like he's been smacked in the face.

He inhales and exhales and then looks at the ultra sound photo but says no more.

...


	7. Chapter 7

In Kilarney's homestead Rhonda has worked like a Trojan, the house looks and smells so much better than it did three hours ago.

She's saddened by the state of the house as she's always taken so much pride in keeping it so very clean and tidy.

Poor Alex she thinks to herself.

For him to live like this he must be very, very, sad and depressed.

She grabs her phone and sends a message to Stevie and then moving outside opens her car door and starting the engine drives out of the driveway.

...

Stevie and Alex have sat quietly for a short time as Alex takes in the news of the baby and Stevie's apparent rejection of him.

"Ha I've got reception out here." Stevie states pulling her phone from her jacket pocket as it beeps loudly.

Alex watches her as she reads from the mobile and notices her smile.

Looking up she offers. "Alex I've done something at the house I hope you don't mind."

Frowning he asks. "How could you do something there you've been here with me?"

"I rang Rhonda earlier and she's cleaning..." She begins and notices his face darken.

Before she can say anymore he growls. "So you tricked me into coming out here so she could clean my house."

"Alex," She begins but he doesn't let her finish.

"Lies and trickery is all I get from women and I thought you were different." He yells at her.

"I never lied or tricked you!" She yells back at him.

He stands quickly and moves over to the edge of the cliff and starts picking up rocks and throwing them angrily into the ravine.

Stevie stands and begins to pack up the blanket and basket holding back her tears as she does.

She's made a mess of things again she thinks to herself , she thought she knew him and cleaning the house and bringing him here would make him feel better and begin to mend their relationship.

How wrong could she be?

...

Alex is so angry with her.

First she tells him about the baby and then she springs Rhonda on him.

Bossing him around, not even bothering to ask what he wanted.

Damn her he thinks as he throws another rock.

When he calms a little he turns back and instantly feels guilty.

She's packed everything up and is sitting in her car waiting for him.

It's time to go home.

Strangely he doesn't want to, he doesn't want the day to end but he's angry.

...

Driving home Alex wants to say something to her but he's unsure of how to begin as he's so angry with her.

He knows she's angry too and they'll just fight.

Glancing over at her he feels like a bastard when he sees her tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Stevie pull over." He offers.

Wiping her cheeks quickly she softly says "We're almost there Alex."

"Stevie please." He urges.

Slowing the car to a halt she doesn't look at him but again she wipes her face.

He opens his door and moves around to hers and opens it, reaching down he takes her hand and says "Come here."

Reluctantly she struggles to get out and as she stands he hugs her.

He's relieved she doesn't fight him.

Together they stand for a few minutes.

"Stevie please don't cry. I'm sorry ok." He whispers.

She nods but doesn't move out of his embrace.

...

"Stevie thank you for today." He says.

Still unable to speak she just nods.

Looking down at her he pulls her chin up and smiles at her and asks "Can I cook dinner for you?"

She grins and quips "Do you have any food at the house Alex?"

He answers "Probably not but it's still early we could take a drive into Gungellan. Unless you're busy?"

"No that would be nice Alex. I'd like that." She replies.

"Righto but I'll drive." He offers grinning.

...

Several people in town spot the two together and the gossip mill goes into overdrive.

Neither is aware or cares about what anyone else thinks.

Funnily most of the district assumed the baby was Alex's anyway as they were always together.

News had travelled quickly about Fiona and her fake pregnancy and her betrayal of Alex and subsequent exit from Kilarney.

To see Stevie and Alex together today and his smiling face is a great sight to many.

He's well liked and respected throughout the district and their partnership was always expected.

...

A couple of hours later they're arrive back at the house.

Alex runs around and opens Stevie's door and helps her out then lifting the tarp he grabs the shopping bags from the back of the Ute.

As he follows her down the path to the house he smiles and quips "You're waddling Stevie."

Stopping she turns and says "I beg your pardon I do not waddle."

His smile broadens and he answers" Sorry to disappoint you but it's definitely a waddle but a very cute waddle."

He watches as her smile reaches her eyes and she turns back and continues inside.

...

Opening the door she states "Oh wow it certainly smells better in here now."

Teasing he offers. "What didn't you like my rugged man style of living?"

She looks at him and in a serious tone says "Alex when I opened the door this morning I almost vomited."

Thoughtfully he looks at her and asks "Was it that bad?"

She nods and quips "Yes it was but you smelt worse."

Pretending to be hurt he says "You are so brutal."

"That's because I love you." She says matter of factly but then shocked by her own honesty she scurries over and begins to prepare their meal.

A smile breaks out on his face and his eyes follow her across the room.

"I thought you said you weren't sure about us." He questions.

"I'm sure about me Alex but I'm not sure about you. I don't want to begin a relationship right now. A few hours ago you were a mess. I don't want that Alex Ryan." She tells him.

"You want me?" He teases.

Her face reddens and he chuckles and states. "You've just blushed Stevie!"

"I'm just hot Alex that's all." She replies sounding annoyed.

"Well I've always thought you were." He quips.

Frowning she asks "You thought I was what?"

"Hot." He grins winking at her.

She looks embarrassed but grins and giggles and returns to finish cutting up the vegetables.

Looking back up at him she asks. "Hey I thought you were cooking dinner for me? Why am I doing all of the work?"

He walks up behind her at the bench and slides his hands around her and across her tummy.

Instantly the baby kicks several times.

Stevie laughs and says "Did you feel that?"

Alex's heart beats in his chest and he can't wipe the smile off his face as he replies. "Yeah I did. Do you think he's happy I did that or telling me to leave you alone?"

She hesitates for a split second and replies. "Oh no he's very happy about that, I can tell."

With his hands still on her belly he leans and nuzzles into her neck and says "Do you think he'd mind if I did this?"

Again the baby kicks and they both laugh.

Stevie turns towards him and says "Alex I'm enjoying all of this too but I really want to take this slowly please. I just want us to get it right this time ok?"

He smiles and nods but asks. "Please just let me kiss you once."

She stretches up and he leans down and kisses her.

Stepping back he grins and holds his hands up and says "Ok thank you I'll leave you alone now."

...

Alex continues the preparation of their meal and Stevie sits on the stool and watches him.

Happiness fills her to the core and she sits smiling.

Feeling her eyes on him he instinctively looks up at her.

"What?' He asks.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying looking at you that's all." She responds.

"Does that mean you want to kiss me again?" He teases.

"Yeah I think it does." She says playfully.

He stops what he's doing and wipes his hands on the towel.

Walking over to her, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her like he's never kissed anyone before.

Releasing her he walks back over and continues the meal preparation.

...

As the meal cooks Alex asks. "Would you like a small glass of wine Stevie?"

"No thanks but I wouldn't mind a soft drink if you've got one." She replies.

Opening the fridge he offers. "Coke, lemonade or fruit juice?"

"Lemonade thanks." She replies.

Handing her the drink he asks "Is the little fellow moving again Stevie."

She asks "Why?"

He has a sweet look on his face when he replies. "I thought you might let me feel your tummy again."

She places her drink on the bench and taking his hands she places one on either side of her rounded tummy.

The minute he touches her a sensation as if the baby rolls sweeps through her and Alex laughs and says "That's amazing Stevie isn't it?'

"Yeah it is Alex; I think he knows it's you." She offers as she looks up at him.

As their eyes lock he leans and kisses her again and she lets him and then he holds her tightly.

"Stevie I can't remember the last time I felt this happy thank you." He whispers.

She doesn't reply but hugs him tightly.

...

They spend the next couple of hours eating and chatting with the occasional kiss thrown in and eventually Stevie stands and says. "I best get going Alex, I'm very tired."

"You could stay here tonight Stevie." He offers.

Smiling at him she replies. "No I'd like to go home."

She feels sad when she sees his reaction then adds. "I'll stay soon Alex just not tonight ok?"

He nods and smirking says "Ok we'll get this right without rush."

She hugs his waist and he kisses the top of her head and then walks her out to the car.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later and there have been dramatic changes on Kilarney.

Alex has hired contractors to steam clean the carpets and spray wash the complete outside of the house and all the windows as well.

Rhonda has cleaned everything thoroughly as Alex rehired her and Kilarney is almost back to its best.

He sleeps with an easy heart and wakes refreshed and energized each morning.

His workers are very happy to have their old boss back and the morale of the entire farm lifts.

...

"Good morning Rhonda." Alex says cheerily as he breezes into the kitchen.

Smiling she greets him "Good Morning Alex."

"Where is she?' He whispers.

"On the veranda." Rhonda replies happily.

Walking onto the veranda Alex calls. "Good Morning."

Looking up Stevie smiles and says. "Oh yes it is."

He cups her face and kisses her soft, plump lips, holding the kiss not wanting to let her go he then whispers. "Want to come back to bed?"

Giggling she whispers . "I'd love to but I have a farm to run sorry.'

Grinning broadly he kisses her again and says. "What about lunchtime what are you doing then?'

Standing she moves passed him back inside.

"I'm not kidding!" He calls after her.

"I know you aren't, I never said no!" She calls back.

He smiles.

...

As Stevie pulls up Regan greets her and smiling says "More flowers arrived for you, he's keen."

Stevie smiles and replies. "It's nice though isn't it?"

Regan links arms with her friend and says "Yeah it is I'm so happy for you Stevie."

"Yeah me too." Stevie laughs.

Regan continues. "Right, coffee first and then a supply run and how's bub today?"

"Hot chocolate yes please, supply run ok you can drive while I have a little nap and bub is beautiful and currently resting or asleep. " Stevie replies as she rubs her tummy.

Chuckling they stroll to the house.

...

Alex and Riley pull up to the sheds and Alex questions. "That's bloody Bryce's car what's he doing here?"

"Who's Bryce?" Riley asks.

"My Father." Alex replies.

"I thought Harry was your Father?" Riley states.

Looking at him Alex replies "Yeah so did I until a few years ago."

Riley looks at Alex and then over to Bryce as he walks towards them.

"Good Morning Alex." Bryce says as he offers up his hand.

"Morning Bryce what are you doing here?' Alex replies.

Bryce looks at Riley.

Alex picks up the cue and says "Riley Ward this is my Father Bryce Redstaff and Bryce this is Riley my overseer."

The two men exchange handshakes and greetings.

...

"I'd like a private word with you Alex." Bryce drawls.

Alex stands with one hand in his pocket and his thumb resting in a belt loop and studies his Father's face trying to work out what he could possibly want.

Riley offers. "I'll just unload the fence posts Alex and wait for you at the stable."

Alex looks at Riley and says. "I'm actually going over to Drover's for lunch Riley and I won't be back until two.'

Riley laughs and says "Lunch dates know mate I'm impressed."

Alex grins as Riley walks off and then looking at Bryce says "We'd best make this quick Bryce I'm going out."

...

Stevie wakes as Regan pulls into town.

Stretching and yawning she quips "That was a quick trip, how fast did you drive?"

Regan smiles and quips. "You were asleep half way down the driveway Stevie."

"Was I really?" Stevie asks sounding shocked.

"Well do you remember seeing the front gate?" Regan questions.

Stevie chuckles and says "No not really, just as well you drove then."

Opening the car door Regan says "Will we have lunch in town Stevie?'

"No I can't Regan. Alex said he was coming over for lunch."Stevie replies.

"He is keen." Regan teases.

Rubbing her tummy Stevie laughs and offers. "Yes I think it's my stunning figure that caught his eye."

Laughing she walks off inside while Regan fills the fuel tank.

...

Stevie is greeted by Moira and asks about a few items they need Moira is about to help her find them out the back when another customer walks in.

"You're right Moira I think I know where they are anyway and if I can't find them I'll come back." Stevie offers and takes off through the back door.

Scrounging around for a few minutes she finds what she is looking for and as she steps back out bumps into Phil Rakich.

He looks shocked by her appearance and in an accusing tone says "Couldn't get him the right way so you tried another track hey?"

"Excuse me?" She retorts shocked by his accusation.

Looking her up and down, he sneers. "Well I heard Fiona left him because of an affair and I see it's the truth."

Stevie wants the world to open up and swallow her and is about to reply when a voice from behind her growls "You low life scum bag get out of my store how dare you even think that let alone say it."

As he walks off in a huff, Moira wraps her arm around Stevie's shoulder and says "Don't listen to him Stevie he hasn't got a nice bone in his body and truth be known he's probably related to Harry."

Stevie tries to laugh it off and thanks Moira for standing up for her but her self esteem and happiness take a major nosedive.

...

"What? Since when? Jesus Bryce I'm not happy about that at all. Don't expect me to start playing happy families." Alex growls.

Bryce looks at him and says. "Alex I don't expect you to jump for joy that isn't why I came all the way out here to tell you. I would like to be a part of your life and I have few things I need to tell you."

"What there's more?" Alex exclaims.

"Yes quite a bit more actually."Bryce offers.

"Well I wish you'd rung and let me know you were coming. We probably need a bit more time than I actually have." Alex informs him.

"Well I was going to stay at the country club perhaps we could meet there for dinner later tonight?" Bryce asks.

"Yes alright what time?" Alex asks glancing at his watch.

"How does seven sound?' Bryce enquires.

"Fine I'll see you then, oh and I'll have Stevie with me." Alex tells him.

Alex walks Bryce back outside and then hurries upstairs to tidy up.

...

Stevie is very quiet on the way home and Regan asks her what is going on but she only answers that she is tired.

Regan believes her as she doesn't know about the incident with Phil Rakich.

As they drive along the two women chat about the farm and the work that will need to be done in the coming weeks and Stevie tells Regan they need to hire someone soon as she'll be out of action for quite awhile before and after the baby arrives.

Pulling into Drover's Run Regan quips. "Spot on midday and he's here already and he looks like he's had a shower Stevie."

...

Stevie smiles as Alex walks towards her door and then opening it for her, he helps her out.

Before he says anything he kisses her softly and whispers "We'll have to do something about these absences they're too long."

Grinning she answers. "I saw you five hours ago Alex it's not that long."

"Hi Regan I hope you haven't been working her too hard." Alex says grinning.

"Well she slept all the way there and half the way back Alex and I loaded all the supplies while she chatted to Moira so I think she's well rested."Regan quips.

"What's for lunch?" He asks.

"We just grabbed some roast chicken and fresh bread rolls." Stevie offers.

"Sounds good. Oh Stevie, Bryce is in town and wants me to have dinner with him at the country club and I told him you'd be with me, I hope that's ok?" Alex states.

She hesitates and then says " Oh I don't know Alex I don't think I have anything to wear."

He looks disappointed then says "I'd really like you to be with me Stevie we could take a spin into Fisher and buy you a new dress?"

He's persistent so she answers. "No it's ok Alex I'll find something. I would be too tired to go out if I had to drive all that way there and back again."

Wrapping his arm around her he teases "You've got no staying power Stevie."

She flicks him and walks inside pretending to be happy but is actually feeling quite sick about Rakich's comment and wonders how many others in town think she's deliberately trapped the most eligible bachelor in the district.

The Country Club great, all the wealthiest and most judgemental will be there.

Stevie hopes she'll get sick or have a headache by then and won't have to lie about not wanting to go.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Bryce is reading the Weekly Times stock prices when Liz exits the bathroom.

Looking up he smiles and says appreciatively. "You look beautiful Liz. Very Nice."

Smiling back at him she replies. "Thank you Bryce. I may look good but I actually feel sick to my stomach."

With a puzzled look on his face he asks" Why what's wrong?"

"Well the last time I saw Alex it wasn't on good terms and Stevie Hall and I have never seen eye to eye so it's not going to be an enjoyable dinner for me." Liz replies.

Standing Bryce places a hand on her shoulders and looking at her offers. "Alex was fine about us when I told him this morning Liz and as far as Stevie Hall goes, I find her delightful. Have you actually watched her with Alex she would do anything to make him happy and she always has his back and I think that's a good thing don't you? She loves him Liz and I think if you actually spoke to her you'd find she's loved him for a very long time. Just give her a chance ok?"

Liz nods but is still unsure about the entire situation.

...

Regan, Moira, Kate and Taylor have spent quite a bit of time helping Stevie find something to wear to the Country Club.

As she walks into the dining room the girls all approve.

Moira says "Stevie you look absolutely beautiful."

Stevie laughs and says "Round but beautiful."

Kate offers. "Stevie, Moira isn't joking your skin is so clear and you just look so very healthy and fresh and your dress is very pretty."

"Hello." Alex calls and they hear the backdoor clip shut.

"In here Alex!" Regan calls.

He smiles broadly and says "Evening ladies."

Then looking at Stevie says "Wow Stevie what have you done you look awesome."

Grinning she asks "What I don't always look awesome?'

Kissing her softly he replies "I think you look great even when you're covered in dirt but tonight you look perfect. I think we'll skip dinner and I'll keep you just for myself."

"Oh ok I can live with that." She laughs.

"Are you home tonight Stevie or are you staying on Kilarney?" Regan asks.

Before she replies Alex says "No we'll stay here tonight Regan so Stevie doesn't have to do the drive in the morning."

After they leave the girls chat about the pair and how happy everyone is that they've finally gotten together.

...

Arriving at the Country Club Stevie is a bundle of nerves and decides to tell Alex about the conversation she had with Phil Rakich earlier in the day.

Alex reassures her that everything will be fine and that he doesn't care what anyone else thinks.

Stevie isn't convinced and decides she'll stay on guard and be ready if anyone says anything.

As they walk into the Country Club many stop and watch them.

Stevie feels self conscious but doesn't show it.

Holding her head high as Alex leads her into the dining room.

No one watching would guess she feels like she doesn't belong because outwardly she looks confidant and poised.

Alex whispers. "Oh shit Stevie, Mum's here with him. He didn't tell me she'd be here.'

Stevie can here the anger and panic in his voice and squeezing his hand whispers back. "I'm here for you Alex, just stay calm and if she upsets you we'll just leave and I'll make you a toasted sandwich at home."

He laughs out loud and pulls her to a stop beside him and hugs her. "You are the best, do you know that!"

Cupping her face he kisses her, right there in the middle of the club with everyone watching.

As he releases the kiss he continues to hold her face and smiling at her whispers. "You always know how to make me feel better and I love you more with every minute we're together."

He kisses her again.

Then taking her hand marches up to Bryce and Liz.

...

Bryce smiles watching them together, Liz is not so happy.

Bryce has always liked Stevie and genuinely likes her spirit and tenacity.

She's hard working, doesn't mince words and appears to love Alex very much and he couldn't ask for more than that in a daughter in law.

He wasn't at all surprised when Alex told him they were together and that Stevie was carrying Alex's child.

"Hello Mum." Alex says as he kisses her cheek and then shakes hands with Bryce.

Bryce kisses Stevie and says "You smell divine and you look stunning, pregnancy suits you. Are you keeping well?'

Stevie smiles back at him feeling completely relaxed in his company and replies. "Thank you and yes I'm very well and I'm enjoying the pregnancy."

Liz stiffly offers. "Hello Stevie you look very well. Congratulations."

"Thank you Liz. Not an ideal situation for you I'm sure but however you look at it I'm carrying your grandchild so if we learn to tolerate each other it will be much nicer for the baby and Alex and I think that's the most important thing, don't you?" Stevie states.

Liz is shocked at her bluntness and hesitantly replies. "Yes I'd have to agree with that."

Alex holds Stevie's chair as she sits and she squeezes his leg as she places her hand on his knee, signally that round one is theirs.

Placing his hand on top of hers he squeezes back and grins at her.

...

As the evening progresses Bryce informs Alex that Liz and himself have been in a relationship for a few months and are planning on travelling overseas for an extended period.

Alex takes it quite well so Bryce tells Alex he has a half brother called Marcus.

With her hand on his knee still Stevie feels Alex tense so she squeezes his knee.

Looking at him she smiles and offers. "Another brother Alex that's wonderful isn't it?"

Alex looks puzzled and replies "Wonderful? You think its wonderful Stevie? I'm not five years old Bryce has known about this for a long time why tell me now?'

Liz looks at Alex and answers. "Because Bryce and I want to get married and we want you to know all about him."

Alex's muscles tense further and he's about to stand and walk away when Stevie rises and gives Liz a small hug and says " Congratulations that's wonderful news . "

Then she moves over to Bryce and hugs him and says." Well done Bryce I hope you make each other very happy."

Alex stands and moves over to the bar without a word or congratulations.

Stevie looks at Bryce and Liz and says "It's ok just give him a minute to digest what you've just told him. I'll be back I just need a toilet break."

...

Liz and Bryce look at each other and Liz speaks first. "I wasn't expecting either reaction Bryce. I thought he'd be angrier and I thought she'd say nothing."

Bryce smiles at her and offers. "She was quite classy in her approach to the situation Liz?'

Liz replies. "Maybe but you haven't seen her fired up Bryce, I have and classy isn't a word I'd use to describe her."

Bryce looks serious and states. "If you want a relationship of any kind with Alex you'd best warm to her Liz because she is a calming influence on him."

...

Phil Rakich is standing at one section of the bar with some of his cronies and makes a comment as Stevie passes.

Turning back she is about to let rip when Bryce drawls. "Mr Rakich my name is Bryce Redstaff and I'm Alex Ryan's natural Father and this beautiful creature is my future daughter in law and she is carrying my grandson. Now I'm not sure if you realize this but I am a barrister and what you have suggested to my daughter in law is slander and I would strongly suggest that any further thoughts you may have about the paternity of my grandchild or the time of his conception you keep to yourself because I will prosecute you to the full extent of the law and take every cent I can from you to a point that you will be unable to visit this establishment as you will be left in only your underwear, with just a bowl and a spoon as your only possessions. Do I make myself clear?"

Phil Rakich looks dumbfounded and is scarlet and mumbles and stumbles to say that yes he understands.

Bryce holds out his arm and says "Stephanie."

Smiling at him she takes his offered arm and whispers as they walk away "What was that Bryce baffle em' with bullshit?'

Chuckling he replies "Yes Stephanie something like that."

...

Holding out her chair Bryce waits as Stevie sits.

When Alex finally calms enough to sit back at the table Bryce tells him the final part of his news for Alex.

Bryce offers to invest two million dollars into Kilarney if Alex and Nick agree to let Marcus come and work on Kilarney for at least a year and if it all works out then they can reassess the situation.

The tricky part is Bryce wants an answer by the end of the month.

Alex states "So let me get this straight you tell me I have a brother and you expect me to let him loose on Kilarney and you'll give us two million dollars."

"Yes that's right." Bryce offers.

Alex says. "Do I get to meet him first? What if we clash? What if I hate him or worse he's an idiot and a danger to himself and us?'

Bryce is about to answer when Stevie says "Can Alex think about this for a few days Bryce and come back and ask any questions he has?"

Alex looks at her and says "No Stevie I'm not that desperate for money."

"Alex this isn't just about money this is about your brother." Stevie offers calmly.

"Half brother." Alex growls.

"So is Nick." Stevie argues.

"That's different Stevie." Alex growls back at her.

"Is it?' She questions just as cross at him.

" Stevie this is none of your business butt out." Alex states.

She gives him the filthiest look but only says " Fine Alex take me home please."

" What now? We haven't finished dinner?" He asks looking shocked.

Stevie looks at Liz and Bryce and says. "Congratulations again and thank you for dinner."

Looking at Alex she stands and says. "I'd like to go home now Alex."

"Stevie be reasonable." Alex urges.

"Reasonable Alex! I'm good enough to carry your child but not good enough to have an opinion. I obviously don't belong here and I want to go home now please." She says softly restraining her anger.

...

Bryce grins watching Stevie deal with Alex.

Liz is stunned that it's all done quickly and quietly and with a huge amount of dignity on Stevie's part.

As the pair walk away from the table Liz quips. "I've never seen anyone handle him like that and you know Bryce I have to agree with her.

If she's good enough to carry his child she has a right to an opinion in things that will affect their lives."

Bryce chuckles and says "She is more than good enough for him Liz. So much more."

...


	10. Chapter 10

Outside the Country Club Stevie walks over to Alex's car quickly.

Alex smiles to himself as he realizes even when she's trying to hurry now she's slowed down a lot with the pregnancy.

"What's the rush Stevie?" Slow down." Alex calls after her.

He knows she's really angry with him because she doesn't reply.

...

They've driven for miles and she hasn't uttered a word.

As they stop at the house gate he's fed up with the silence and says "I won't stay tonight I don't think there's any point because you won't talk to me anyway."

She opens her door and slams it shut and waddles off.

He plants his foot and gravel flies out the back of the Ute as the wheels spin.

...

Stevie moves into the kitchen and flicks the kettle on.

Regan pokes her head around the door and says. "You're back early. Where's Alex?"

"Don't ask." Stevie growls.

Regan hears the anger in her friend's voice and knows to leave her alone.

Stevie only talks when she's ready.

"Righto I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning." Regan offers.

"Yes Good night."Stevie answers.

...

Alex is awake early but has had a dreadful sleep.

As he walks into the kitchen Rhonda says "Good morning Alex."

"Yep Hi Rhonda." He replies.

"I'm surprised you're here Alex I thought you were staying on Drover's last night." Rhonda offers.

She watches him as he looks at the ground and then replies "Yes so did I."

He glances up at her and she grins and says "Trouble in paradise?"

"Hmmm something like that. I insulted her and I should have known better." He replies.

Rhonda can't help but chuckle and offers. "Retribution was swift?"

"Quietest trip I've ever had home from town." He offers.

Rhonda smiles.

Their conversation ends with a knock at the back door.

...

"Hello Rhonda!" Riley calls.

"Come on in Riley your breakfast is ready." Rhonda replies.

As he walks in he spots Alex and says. "I thought you were staying on Drover's last night.'

"Yeah long story." Alex replies.

Riley winks at Rhonda and looking back at Alex and quips "What did you do wrong?"

"What makes you think I did something wrong?' Alex questions.

...

"Breakfast!" Moira calls up the stairs.

Regan descends and helps Moira with the coffee pot and the plate of toast.

Kate and Taylor walk in the back door and Moira says "Can one of you give Stevie another yell please?"

Kate replies "Stevie rode out half an hour ago."

Regan looks shocked and says "I don't think she should be riding do you?"

Moira answers. "Stevie's an experienced rider, she'll be fine."

The women sit and eat their breakfast and talk about the day's work.

Regan tells them about how Stevie said they need to find someone to help out and how she thought about her sister Grace.

Grace will arrive later today as she's passing through just to have a look around and meet everyone.

...

Nick hangs up the phone as Tess walks back into the room with the baby in her arms.

"Who was on the phone?" She asks.

Nick looks deep in thought and replies. "It was Alex."

"What's wrong?' She asks.

"Nothing really. Bryce has just informed Alex he has another brother and his name is Marcus."Nick offers.

Tess looks shocked and asks. "How did that go down?'

Nick answers. "There's more Tess. Mum and Bryce are together and are getting married."

"You're kidding." Tess states.

Shaking his head Nick replies. "No and Bryce has offered to invest two million dollars into Kilarney if we agree to let Marcus work on the farm for a year."

"How old is he?" Tess asks.

"He's the same age as me." Nick replies.

He looks at Tess and asks "Did you know Stevie's baby was Alex's?"

He can tell by the look on her face that she did.

"Why didn't you tell me Tess that's my nephew?" Nick says sadly.

"I'm sorry Nick but Stevie swore me to secrecy and Alex is your brother." Tess replies.

Nick rubs his hand across his face and says "I need to ask you something Tess and I need you to give me an honest answer."

"Sounds serious Nick."Tess replies then adds "I'll do my best."

A smile breaks across his face as he asks "Do you want to go home?"

She grins and says." For good?"

He nods and she rushes forward and hugs him. "Oh yes please Husband! Yes please."

...

Regan, Taylor and Kate are working in Skinny Jim's when Stevie rides over to them.

"Good morning." They all chorus.

"Morning." She replies.

"You were up early Stevie everything alright?" Regan asks.

Stevie looks off into the distance and answers. "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired would you chicks mind if I take the day off?"

Kate quips "No worries as long as you cook dinner."

Stevie grins and says. "Deal, six o'clock alright?"

They all agree and as Stevie turns to ride off Regan calls. "Stevie my sister will be with us for a couple of days she arrives late this afternoon if I'm not back can you entertain her for me?"

"No worries." She calls over her shoulder as she rides off.

...

Stevie arrives back and after rubbing down her horse showers then busies herself with food preparation for the evening meal.

She sets the hot pot for a slow cook of six hours.

The rest of the morning passes in the office answering emails and writing cheques.

After a light lunch she tidies up and turning the radio on gets comfy on the couch and promptly falls asleep.

...

With a dozen roses in his hand Alex heads inside hoping Stevie is not quite as angry at him at last night.

He finds her asleep in the living room and smiles as he bends to kiss her.

She stirs a little but doesn't wake so he writes a note leaving it with the roses and grabbing a beer from the fridge walks outside and sits on the veranda and waits for her to wake.

Half way through his first beer a car pulls in and he assumes it's the other girls and is surprised when a cute little blonde strides towards him.

"G'day I'm looking for Regan McLeod does she live here?" She asks.

Alex grins and replies. "She might and who might you be?"

Smiling she holds out her hand and replies. "Oh sorry Grace Kingston I'm her sister."

"Alex Ryan ,the girls are still out working but shouldn't be too long. Would you like a beer?" He replies as he shakes hands with her.

"I'd kill for a beer." She replies.

He rises and as he walks inside she checks him out and thinks Drover's Run is looking pretty damn fine already.

...

Stevie stretches and yawns and blinking focuses on her surroundings.

Red roses as scattered around her and a note is tucked into her cleavage and picking it out she unfolds and reads.

_**I'm so sorry about last night I was angry and took it out on you which was unfair. **_

_**You can't still be angry with me because we've kissed several times while you were sleeping. I love you Alex xxx**_

_**Ps Checked out your cleavage too hope you don't mind.**_

_**I'll wait on the veranda.**_

Smiling she stands and heads out to find him.

...

Alex is happily chatting to Grace and she's flirting with him.

She's very cute and he thinks to himself in another time and another place he would have been very keen on her as she's so easy to talk too but his heart is completely taken and he needs nothing more than he already has.

Grace is telling him about the last rodeo she went to and he's intently listening to her.

As she takes a swig of her beer she notices his gaze shift and his face light up.

Stevie smiles at him and says. "The roses are beautiful Alex thank you."

Grace's line of vision is blocked but she recognizes the voice instantly but remains silent.

He stands and walks over to the door and hugs Stevie and kisses her so very softly whispering "I'm so sorry about last night Stevie."

She touches his face and kisses him urgently and with great passion.

He knows where this is leading and would love to follow but says. "I've been entertaining your visitor Stevie."

He guides her onto the veranda.

Grace quips. "Bloody hell Hall it's easy to see what you've been up too."

Stevie laughs and says "Grace bloody Kingston what in the hell are you doing here?'

Grace and Stevie hug and Grace replies "I came to visit my sister and to check out a job that's on offer because her boss is due to take maternity leave and they need a replacement."

Stevie laughs and says "You're Regan's sister?"

Grace smiles and says "Yeah I took Mum's maiden name when I started on the circuit."

"So you're a McLeod?" Alex asks.

Grace smiles and replies. "Yes I'm a McLeod."

...

"Stevie the phones ringing." Alex states then asks. "Do you want me to answer it?'

"No it's all good I'll get it. Can you get Grace another beer please?" Stevie asks as she heads inside.

Grace looks at Alex and says "Small world isn't it? I haven't seen Stevie in years. She looks so happy."

Alex smiles and answers "Yeah she is."

Stevie walks back onto the veranda and her face is extremely pale Alex looks concerned and jumping up rushes to her and guides her to a chair and says "Stevie you've lost all of your colour. What's wrong?"

She looks at him and says "That was Fiona and she wanted to know when my bastard was going to be born."

He hugs her tightly and says "I'll fix this Stevie."

...


	11. Chapter 11

Stevie is really rattled by Fiona's call but stays fairly upbeat while she and Alex entertain Grace.

Eventually the other girls arrive home.

Stevie and Alex slip away offering up a short walk before dinner.

He holds her hand as they make their way up to the windmill and sit on the edge of the bath.

"Are you alright Stevie?" Alex asks.

"No I don't think I am Alex, she is a really nasty piece of work. It wasn't so much what she said it was more her tone of voice."Stevie says her voice quavering.

"What do you mean Stevie?" He asks full of concern.

Stevie looks at him and says. "She asked me when my bastard would be born and if I had a safe place to keep it Alex."

...

Nick has spoken to his direct bosses and after trying to convince him to stay have finally accepted his resignation.

Tess has begun packing and is so very excited.

"Tess where are you?' Nick calls as he enters the house.

"Living room!" She replies and smiles as he appears quickly at the door.

"Guess what?" He offers grinning.

Shaking her head but smiling Tess says "You are the best husband in the whole world."

He smiles broadly and says "Well aside from that."

Tess shrugs her shoulders and says." I have no idea!"

Nick answers"The Company are so happy with all we've done, they've released us from the contract early and the boss booked our flights home and they're paid for by the company!"

Tess grins and says. "Oh Nick that is the best news I've heard in such a long time."

He smirks at her and she asks "What?"

"Can you be packed in two hours?" He asks.

"What? How? When are our flights?" she asks.

"We'll be back on Drover's late tomorrow Tess!" Nick tells her then adds "We're going home today!"

Tears stream down her face and he hugs her and whispers. "Our Claire bear will grow up playing on Drover's and Kilarney with her new cousin Tess."

...

"How could you do that? It makes me feel like a bloody whore being sold like that Bryce and who said I want to live out in the middle of nowhere?" Marcus Turner growls at his Father.

Bryce smiles and offers. " It's only for a year Marcus and I think you'll find that you'll have a wonderful time out there . They're a lovely bunch of people."

"How many other kids have you fathered for crying out loud? It's bad enough that I have to put up with Ashley, she's a nasty, hateful, spoiled bitch and sabotages anything I try to do. Is he like that too?" Marcus yells.

" Marcus calm down like I said they're nice people." Bryce offers.

" Well why don't you bloody well live out there then?" Marcus snarls as he storms from the room.

...

Sitting around Drover's dining room table everyone relaxes and enjoys the meal, the wine and the conversations.

Grace thoroughly enjoys herself and decides she'd like to work here and asks if she could ride out with everyone tomorrow and have a look around .

Kate rises and moves off to answer the phone and Alex watches Stevie's face and the relief on it when Kate returns and looking at Alex says " Phone's for you Alex it's Nick."

When Alex returns he has a huge smile on his face and says " Guess what?"

Everyone stops and waits and he offers. " Tess and Nick fly in tomorrow afternoon and they're home for good."

Excitement fills the room and then Grace asks. "So does that mean you won't need me then?'

Alex grins and answers. "I broached that subject with Nick and he and Tess think with Tess still feeding baby Claire and Stevie due next month we're best to have you here."

Grace smiles and says "Brilliant I think I'm going to like being a Drover's girl."

"A toast to Drover's girls!" Stevie says smiling.

"Here! Here!" They all chorus.

...

By nine o'clock Stevie is tired and makes her excuses and retires to bed.

By the time Alex finishes his beer, Stevie is snuggled up in bed asleep.

He strips off and slides in behind her and smiles as she wiggles back into him.

Nuzzling her neck he says. "You're not really tired at all are you?"

He can tell she's smiling when she quips. "Well I missed out last night and I thought I'd say thank you for the flowers too."

She turns her neck as he kisses her and his hands begin to caress her body.

...

"Alex no!" She screams. "Alex!"

Beside her Alex wakes startled by the fear in her screams and realizes she's dreaming pulling her close he holds her and softly says. "Stevie it's alright you're dreaming."

Waking in fright she sobs into his chest and he soothes her.

Next comes a loud knocking at the door and Regan yelling. "Stevie are you alright?"

Alex calls. "You can open the door Regan its ok!"

Opening the door Regan looks alarmed and says "What in the hell is going on? Is it the baby?"

Alex answers "No she's had a nightmare Regan just go back to bed." Alex can hear the other girls as well and Regan relaying the message.

"Oh ok see you in the morning then Night." Regan offers as she closes the door.

Alex continues to hold Stevie and soothe her whispering "Hey come on it's alright you're here in my arms and safe I won't let anyone hurt you."

With tiny kisses on her head and face he offers more words of comfort.

She holds him tightly and trembles for a long time and eventually she whispers "Alex it was so real. We had our beautiful baby boy and I went to sleep and when I woke up Fiona had him in her arms and she laughed at me and ran out the door with him and I ran and I ran but I ran so very slowly and I couldn't catch her, so I called for you but you never came."

...

Grace is up and awake around two am when Turbo begins to growl in the back porch.

Quietly opening the front door Grace slips outside and moves quietly around towards the back door.

She watches as a silhouette moves around by the door and is obviously put off by Turbo's growling but then Grace hears someone speak softly and the dog quietens.

She slips off her boots and walks in her socks following the shadow and is surprised when they begin to scale the lattice leading to the second floor.

Deciding against tackling them now she watches and realizes the person has stopped at Stevie's window and is peering in.

She opens the back porch door and calls Turbo and tells him to sit.

Running upstairs she opens the door and slides across the floor calling Alex to wake up.

"Grace what in the hell are you doing." Alex asks sleepily.

"I'm going back downstairs Alex someone is at your window when I yell I want you to open the window.' Grace whispers.

"Right." He whispers back.

A few minutes later everyone wakes with all the yelling and barking that's happening.

...

" Ohhh Alex!" Stevie calls.

" Hang on!" He yells back at her as he wrestles the person back inside .

Regan and the others have run into Stevie's room to find Alex holding Fiona by the scruff of the neck.

" Alex!" Stevie yells again as he turns he sees the fear on her face and she states" My water just broke."


	12. Chapter 12

Grace arrives back upstairs huffing and puffing with a huge smile on her face.

"Well done Alex nice work!" Grace grins.

He roughly makes Fiona sit on the floor and says angrily. "Grace watch her and if she tries to move hit her with something heavy."

Grace nods and asks. "Who in the hell is she and what's she doing at Stevie's window?'

...

Alex ignores Grace momentarily and moves swiftly over to Stevie who looks very uncomfortable.

Sitting beside her he touches her face then hugs her and asks "Stevie how are you?"

Whispering she replies. "Alex my water has broken."

He looks alarmed and asks. "Isn't that too early Stevie?"

She looks frightened and nods then asks. "Can you get everyone out of my room please?'

Nodding he rises and grabbing Fiona growls "Stand up."

Looking at Regan he asks "Can you ring the police and an ambulance Regan please?"

Regan looks puzzled and asks "An ambulance? What for?'

"Stevie's waters broken." He states.

"Oh shit." Is all Regan says as she rushes downstairs.

...

Over an hour and a half ticks by before the police arrive.

Alex is furious and yells. "I'd hate to call you blokes in an emergency what bloody took so long?"

They explain that they were on a call miles on the other side of the district.

"Yeah well we caught this bitch peering through our window. Throw the book at her and lock her away and lose the key would you. She threatened my girlfriend earlier today and I don't want her anywhere near any of us."Alex snarls.

"Well need to get a statement from Stevie, Alex!" The younger office states.

"Might be a bit tricky mate we're waiting on an ambulance because she's in labour." Alex answers his voice full of emotion.

"Alex!" Regan calls from the top of the stairs.

Looking up he says "Yeah I'm coming how is she?"

Regan answers. "Scared."

Looking back at the officers he says. "I have to go."

Then looking at Fiona he threatens. "And you, if anything thing happens to Stevie or our baby I will hold you one hundred percent responsible and I'll come looking for you."

Turning he runs upstairs.

...

Finally the ambulance arrives but Alex isn't angry about the late arrival as he's too concerned with keeping Stevie calm and focused.

Labour began within half an hour of her water breaking and they both know it's too early especially for the baby's lungs.

As they load Stevie into the back of the ambulance Alex feels some relief and listens intently to the paramedics as they explain they're not equipped for premature babies but have organized to have a helicopter at a nearby airfield to transport both Stevie and Alex to a bigger hospital.

Alex holds Stevie's hand as the ambo checks every detail and radios ahead with what is happening.

By the time they land and Stevie is admitted and set up in the delivery room Fiona's father has had his lawyers working hard and Fiona is released on bail.

...

Nick has his tiny daughter in his arms and his arm around his wife's waist as they disembark their international flight in Sydney.

"Australian soil Nick we're home." Tess says smiling broadly.

He smiles and replies "Not quite Tess we've got our flights to Adelaide and then the one up to Gungellan."

She laughs and says "Just a technicality Nick we're in Australia."

He kisses the top of her head and hands the baby to her and says "I'll turn my phone back on and see if anyone has missed us."

She smiles at him and says "Let's get a coffee once we clear customs."

He nods and ushers her forward.

...

On Drover's Run everyone is tired, excited and concerned.

"Wow what a night?' Grace states.

Kate laughs and says "Never a dull moment that's for sure.'

The phone begins to ring and Kate says "I'll get it."

The girls organize breakfast and as Kate returns to the room she announces. "Tess and Nick have just come through customs in Sydney and are about to board for Adelaide but have changed their flights and will stay in Adelaide to support Alex and Stevie for a few days."

Everyone is thrilled and Moira offers. "Perfect timing isn't it."

Regan agrees but adds "Yes it is but we'll be down two workers. One here and one on Kilarney and we'll have to let Riley know what's going on."

Grace offers. "I could extend my holidays by two weeks! Would that help?'

Regan asks. "Can you do that?"

Grace shrugs and says "Well I can try?"

...

In the delivery room Stevie is close to giving birth and Alex is a nervous wreck.

He's had little sleep and the burden of caring for Stevie and the worry about the maturity of their unborn child weighs heavily on him.

Alex is thankful that they're in Adelaide and have access to specialists and state of the art equipment and that Stevie to a certain degree is drugged up and too busy with the effort of giving birth to think about the consequences.

Holding her hand he knows she's contracting again as she just about breaks his hand as she squeezes through the pain.

He kisses her forehead as she loosens her grip and he offers words of love and encouragement.

...

Finally Stevie pushes their child into the world and as his little warm, slimy body slides from her, she feels an overwhelming relief and then tears cascade down her cheeks.

Alex holds his breath as the doctors and nurses hover over the greyish mass of arms and legs at the end of the bed.

They talk in a language Alex doesn't understand and poke and prod and suction the bundle.

Alex feels like his heart will break as his lungs remind him he needs to breath and then a tiny squeal announces Alexander Hall Ryan is alive .

Alex inhales and instantly a lump closes his throat.

He leans onto Stevie's chest and he cries.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Several minutes pass as the medical team work with the newborn.

Gaining his composure Alex lavishes Stevie with his love and attention.

Alex is a man of the land and has witnessed birth for his entire life but nothing prepared him for the overwhelming feeling of witnessing his own child entering the world.

He loves Stevie more than he thought he was capable of loving anyone but this tiny little boy is something else again.

He'll need to be loved and guided and encouraged everyday of his life and Alex feels his heart open and knows he's more than up for this job.

"I'm a Father!" He states.

Stevie grins at him and says "Yes you are and a very handsome one too."

He smiles at her and says "Did I say that out loud?"

She looks at him and he sees the light of her smile glistening in her eyes.

"You made me a Father Stevie." He whispers.

Kissing him she replies softly. "Born for us to love from our love."

He hugs her tightly.

...

"Would you like to hold your baby?"The nurse asks smiling at Stevie and Alex.

Stevie takes him with eager outstretched arms while Alex asks "Is he alright?"

Max Johnson replies "All things considered he's pretty good. He's a good size and length but he's not breathing as well as we'd like so we'll wiz him down to the NICU for a few hours and then we'll have a better idea. He's closer to thirty seven weeks than thirty six and that's in his favour."

Stevie is kissing her baby and smiling at him but has heard every word and asks. "Can I feed him now?"

The nurse and the doctor exchange looks that Alex sees but Stevie doesn't and Max offers. "Stevie often prem babies have difficulty feeding because of their breathing difficulties."

One of the nurses brings another warmed blanket over and wraps it around the baby.

Alex asks "Why does he have to have all of the blankets on him and the little hat?"

"Premmies often can't hold their own heat so we have to help keep them warm until they can do it themselves." Max informs them.

"Well he's not having trouble feeding although he's a bit sleepy." Stevie says grinning.

Alex who has been looking at the doctor as he explains proceedings to them leans back and smiles as he watches the little boy feeding.

"Well he knows what he's doing Stevie!" He says smiling broadly.

She whispers something and Alex laughs.

The Doctor looks at him questioningly and Alex smiles and says "Just an inside joke mate that I'm not sharing."

Max nods and says "Ok we'd better give Dad a quick cuddle and get this little fellow down to NICU."

Stevie laughs and says "Well if you can get him to let go Alex he's all yours."

"Well that's just not fair Stevie! What can I offer him?'Alex quips.

Smiling she looks down and releases the baby's suction and hands him to his Father.

Alex takes him from her and kisses the baby then rubs his cheek on his sons head and softly says

"Hello little man I'm your Daddy and I've waited my entire life for you."

...

Stevie asks. "How long until we can go home?"

Max replies. "Maybe a week or two it really depends on the next twenty four hours Stevie. I don't want to second guess anything we'll know more tomorrow."

She nods but is positive tomorrow they'll go home , tonight she's happy to stay as she's exhausted and just wants to have a shower and sleep.

Alex reluctantly lets his son go in to the waiting nurse's arms then moves to speak to Stevie kissing her he says "I'm just going to get some fresh air and I'll be back in ten ok?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she says "Can't I come with you? "

Kissing her softly he replies. "Don't you want me to leave?"

She buries her head in his chest but doesn't reply and he knows she's crying so he holds her so very tenderly and waits for her to let him go.

...

It's late in the afternoon when Nick and Tess leave their hotel room and walk the short distance to the hospital.

"That's Alex!" Tess says to Nick as she points to the front of the hospital.

Nick's phone starts ringing and as he answers he grins at Tess and says "It's Alex."

Tess leans in as Nick bends and they both listen as Alex greets Nick with. "Hello Uncle Nick."

Nick grins and asks "So do I have a nephew yet?"

Tess and Nick smile as they watch Alex animatedly walking backwards and forwards smiling broadly as he tells them all about his newborn son and his amazing Mother.

Nick offers. "Tess and I thought we'd drop in and visit on the way home."

Alex says "Oh no you can't mate we're in Adelaide."

Nick says "Turn to your left.'

Alex turns and his face beams as he runs at them.

...

Sitting on the veranda Kate, Taylor, Grace and Regan enjoy a beer after the long busy day.

Moira joins them with the phone in her hand and a big smile on her face.

Kate asks. "Is that Alex?"

"You mean Daddy." His voice crackles from the speaker.

The girls laugh and Taylor exclaims. "I didn't know the phone had a loud speaker switch."

"How's Stevie and the bub? " Regan asks.

"Yeah thanks for the concern about me Regan." Alex replies.

"Stop stuffing around Alex how are they?" Kate growls.

" Stevie's wonderful and the little bloke is ok all things considered he's in the NICU for at least the night, he's a bit jaundiced , has a bit of fluid on his lungs which is pretty common and he's not holding his temperature at the moment which is normal for a premmie too." Alex tells them.

"How big is he and what's his name? " Taylor asks.

"Umm just under seven pounds and his name is Alexander Hall Ryan." Alex states proudly.

The girls ask a variety of questions and then Alex says "Hang on someone wants to say hello."

"I bet you're all sitting on the veranda having a celebratory beer!" Tess chirps.

Everyone laughs when Kate quips "You're just jealous because you're not here."

There is great excitement and the girls chatter and Tess tells them how happy she is to be home.

Regan introduces Grace via the telephone and the two chat for a moment.

Briefly Nick says hello and then he says "Righto I'll see you all soon and save a beer for me."

They promise they will and Nick hangs up.

...

Tess and Nick have a wonderful time with Stevie and Alex and their new baby but only stay for two days and head back to Gungellan and the farm.

Little Alexander had taken a bit longer to hold his temperature and has to stay in the special care nursery .

Stevie has hit a brick wall and her spirits are down and Nick and Tess think having time alone with Alex would be better for her than having them hanging around.

Day five and Stevie is going stir crazy she is irritable and short tempered.

Alexander is sleeping peacefully and Stevie sits for a long time with her hand on him but that defeats the purpose as having the small porthole open doesn't keep the warmth in.

Sitting in her room she's reads all of her magazines and has walked up and down the corridor several times.

Back in her room she tries to sleep but that doesn't work either.

"Hey Beautiful." Alex says as he breezes into the room.

She has a small smile for him and says "Hi."

He kisses her and she inhales and exhales and asks "What's it like in the real world Alex?"

He grins and says "Well you can come and see for yourself, I'm taking you out for dinner."

She looks at him and asks. "What about the baby?"

"He's got no teeth Stevie it would be pointless buying him a steak." He teases.

Smiling she asks "Are we allowed to do that Alex?"

He nods and handing her a bag he says. "Quick go and put this on we've only got two hours."

Opening the bag she looks up at him grinning and asks "Where did you get this from its beautiful?"

"I went shopping for you." He replies then adds. "Come on you're wasting time."

...

In the dining room at Drover's Run everyone has finished eating and are sitting chatting when Grace asks. "Is Stevie coming back here or is she going to live on Kilarney?'

Tess answers. "I don't know, I didn't even think to ask that."

Nick says "Alex wants her to live on Kilarney."

"Yes but what does Stevie want?" Kate questions.

"Well is there a nursery set up anywhere?" Grace asks.

Everyone looks at each other and realize nothing has been done on either property.

...

As Stevie and Alex leave the hospital Stevie shivers and says "Oooh someone just walked on my grave."

Alex laughs and says "and where might that be?'

She smiles and answers. "I don't know haven't you ever heard that expression when you shiver for no apparent reason they say it's because someone has just walked over your grave."

Shaking his head at her he quips "Come on you really have been locked away for too long you're turning into your Mother."

She flicks him and gives him a look .

He grins at her.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder they walk off down the road.

...


	14. Chapter 14

Stevie and Alex are sitting in a restaurant and as they wait for their meal Alex says "Nick rang before Stevie."

"How are they? Have they settled in ok?'

"Yeah so far so good. He actually rang to ask me something.' Alex tells her.

She finishes buttering her dinner roll and looking at him bites into it, giggles and says "Sorry Alex but I'm starving. So what did Nick want?'

"He wanted to know where you were going to live when Alexander is released from hospital."Alex offers.

She stops chewing and says "Well I thought we would be going back to Drover's Run. Doesn't Nick want us there?'

Alex smiles at her and says " I think I worded that wrong Stevie they were discussing you and the baby over dinner and realized there isn't a nursery set up for him and Nick and the girls were going to do one for us but didn't know where you would live."

"Oh that's nice isn't it, but I think I'd just like him in my room." She replies.

Alex who was smiling straightens up and sitting back against his chair stops smiling.

Stevie notices and says "Are you alright Alex?"

"No I'm not alright Stevie because I thought our son would be on the same property as the both of us." Alex replies.

Stevie is nibbling on her bread piece by piece and says. "How can you run Kilarney properly if your with us all of the time? "

He inhales and shakes his head as he looks down at the table. "Stevie I thought you would both be living on Kilarney with me. I've planned for it for weeks and was already to speak to you about it all and then bub arrived and there was the Fiona thing and Nick and Tess coming back and I guess it sort of got pushed aside."

Smiling she says "Alex everything about us is new and I think it would be wrong if we just started playing happy families , I don't want to force any of this.

Just because we have a child together doesn't mean we have to live together plus are you forgetting Phil Rakich I will not be seen as a gold digger Alex."

Alex throws the napkin that he's been twiddling with onto the table and says. " Don't give me excuses Stevie I love you and you've just made me a Father for the first time and I will not stand by and have the two of you living apart from me you both belong on Kilarney."

Frowning she says. " It's not the bloody fifties Alex you can't demand I stay at home barefoot and pregnant and rear the children."

Gritting his teeth he states. " Don't twist my words Stevie you know I don't think like that at all. I would never expect us to work that way."

They are close to yelling at each other when their meal arrives.

Both are polite to the waitress but eat without conversation.

...

Stevie eats quickly and Alex warns "Stevie slow up you'll end up with indigestion."

"Oh what! So now you're going to tell me how to eat as well." She growls at him wiping her mouth with her napkin.

He shakes his head and eats more of his meal without further comment.

"I don't want desert so can we go back now?" Stevie questions.

Standing Alex snaps "Yeah whatever you want you've spoilt my plans which wouldn't have suited you either."

"Well excuse me I just wanted to go back to our son if that's alright with you!" She snarls.

"You mean your son! I'm just the sperm donor remember I have no say in where he lives." Alex growls and instantly regrets it.

He sees her face drop.

"Stevie I'm sorry, that was mean and below the belt."He offers moving towards her.

She backs away from him and he sees the tears form in her beautiful eyes and then she's gone.

By the time he pays for the meal Stevie is nowhere in sight so he quickly walks back to the hospital.

...

In the special care nursery baby Ryan is sleeping in a normal crib as he's been given the all clear and can go up onto the ward with his Mother on her return and all things being right over night they can go home tomorrow.

Upstairs Alex walks quickly to Stevie's room and finds it empty checking the bathroom that's empty too.

His heart is beating fast.

You're an idiot he tells himself tonight was a supposed to be about making her feel better and all he's achieved is the opposite.

He draws his hand from his pocket and gazes at the beautiful diamond ring.

Shaking his head he picks up his overnight bag and rifles around until he finds the small velvet box as he pushes the ring into it's centre he speaks to himself.

" Not today Alex she hates you today."

...

Stevie sits on the brick wall outside the hospital entrance and waits for her tears to stop.

Her breasts are heavy and sore and she longs to see her baby and feed him to relieve the fullness and discomfort.

Rising she walks inside and takes the stairs to the nursery giving herself some time to think and breath.

She wants the same as Alex , she wants to wake up beside him everyday.

But she's scared of being his Mrs Ryan.

He's angry because she's hurt his feelings and she never meant to do that.

They should be happy and now he hates her.

What a mess.

...

As the nursery door opens Jane Flint smiles and says "Hello can I help you."

"Hi I'm Stevie and I've just come to feed my little boy. You're new aren't you?" She replies.

Jane smiles broadly and says "Yes this is my first shift my colleague is on her tea break. Oh you're Alexander's Mum he's the only boy in here so you have to be a match."

They both laugh.

Jane says "He's had the all clear you can take him back up to your floor and if all goes well you can go home tomorrow."

...

Alex runs to the elevator and pushes the button.

Walking into the nursery he calls hello and Jane Flint smiles brightly.

"I was just looking for my partner I thought she'd be here." Alex says smiling at her.

Then holding out his hand adds "I'm Alex Ryan."

Jane shakes his hand and says. "Oh your wife just came and got your son he's had the all clear and she's taken him back to her room."

Alex asks "How long ago? I've just been up there."

Jane glances at the clock and answers. "Maybe five minutes ago."

Both turn as the nursery door opens again and Jane smiles then turns back to Alex.

Alex smiles with relief and says "Stevie where's the little fellow."

Jane looks at Stevie and then back at Alex and says "That's not your wife."

Alex replies "Yes it is."

Stevies face looses colour as she says "Alex where's our baby?'

...


	15. Chapter 15

Alex races forward as Stevie glides to the floor as she faints.

Later on when he has time to evaluate what happened he'll realize there was nothing glide like about it.

Stevie hit the floor hard and quickly instinctively knowing the worst, her baby wasn't there and the look on Alex's face spoke volumes.

He watched her fall in slow motion his thoughts hazy and fog like Stevie didn't have the baby but Jane said his wife had him.

...

Pandemonium breaks out as Jane Flint pushes a button and calls security.

She may be new to this hospital but she's work with children for over a decade and has experienced firsthand when evil walks into a nursery.

Jane presses one of the buttons on her pager and seconds later an older woman rushes through the door.

Jane quickly relays all of the information necessary then attends to Stevie on the floor.

As Jane moves over to them she assesses Stevie who has come around but is in shock.

Jane wants to hug her and says I'm so sorry I thought it was the little boy's Mother but she's bound by rules, regulations and procedures.

"Can you stand?' Jane asks.

Alex doesn't wait for Stevie to reply he slides his hands under her and lifts her effortlessly into his arms and places her on the lounge chair nearby.

...

An hour later police have questioned Jane, Alex, Stevie, security and reception staff and viewed footage from surveillance cameras.

Baby Alexander has a small bracelet attached to his left foot which indicates he's still within the hospital walls.

"Miss Hall? Mr Ryan? My name is Joel Brennan and I'm in charge of your case." He begins.

Stevie glares at him and snarls "Well why are you sitting here? Go and find our son."

Joel looks at Stevie and offers. "I'm doing my best but I just need to ask a few more questions ok? As far as we can ascertain Alexander is still within the hospital"

Stevie looks at him and she feels hope rise within herself.

"Mr Ryan do you recognize this woman?" Joel asks as he hands a photo to Alex.

Stevie leans over and looks too and as Alex answers  
"Yes."

Stevie stands and says "You'd better hope you find her before I do."

...

"Stevie wait." Alex calls but the door swishes shut behind her as he watches her go.

Alex stands to follow but Joel asks "Mr Ryan please a few more questions."

"My name is Alex and you'd better make it quick because if Stevie finds her before you do it won't be pretty." Alex answers his eyes still on the door.

"You were engaged to Miss Webb?"Joel states.

Alex looks at him and says "You already know that and you're wasting my time move it along mate."

Joel asks "Was Miss Webb pregnant?'

Alex looks shocked and answers. "No she's infertile; she had me fooled though because I thought she was."

Joel nods and says "We think she's having some kind of an episode brought on by wanting to keep you by presenting you with a child."

Alex looks shocked and says. "You're telling me a crazy woman has our son? Will she hurt him?'

Joel replies. "We've spoken to an expert in this kind of behaviour and he tells us that Miss Webb thinks Alexander is hers and that you are the Father."

...

Alexander begins to cry and Fiona loosens her top and offers her breast the baby suckles greedily and Fiona gently caresses his head.

Smiling at him she coos "You're a hungry boy aren't you."

He's unsettled so she offers the other breast and again he suckles but within a minute or so he's not happy and begins to grizzle.

"I'm sorry little man my milk hasn't come in yet and you're still hungry, all I can offer is a little bit of water for now." She softly tells him.

Redressing herself she picks up the small bottle from under the cradle.

Alexander sucks heartily and dozes off to sleep.

Fiona smiles at him.

...

Upstairs Stevie has returned to the nursery and speaks to one of the nurses.

"Jenn is it alright if I express some milk? I'm so uncomfortable I can't think straight."Stevie asks.

Jenn Morgan is a brilliant nurse and a sweet person.

She 's adept at summing up people quickly and she'd known Stevie for around ten minutes when she worked out she was really tough in a crisis but fell to pieces soon after.

Jenn decides to speak to her superior so she can sit with Stevie and try to help with some of the grief, loss and helplessness Jenn knows Stevie would be experiencing.

"Sure Stevie I'll just set it all up for you." Jenn answers smiling at her.

...

Alex has been sitting in Stevie's room waiting for news but so far they haven't heard a thing.

Joel has updated them every hour or so and assures them Fiona and the baby are still in the building.

Alex thinks that's small comfort and wonders if Stevie blames him for bringing Fiona into their lives in the first place.

Standing he stretches and yawns and decides to head down to the nursery and convinces himself Alexander might be back there safely snuggled up asleep.

Or maybe Stevie will be sitting there feeding him and will look at Alex as he enters and she'll give him that smile that melts his heart.

...

On Drover's no one has worked far from the house as they wait for any news.

Bryce and Liz have driven for hours and finally arrive at the hospital and head inside.

Fiona's Mother and Father have also arrived in Adelaide and are on their way to the hospital.

"This is all your fault Howard." Trudi accuses then continues. "You were so quick to get her out of jail."

Howard looks at his wife and retaliates. "I don't think you can lay that at my feet Trudi you're the one that encouraged her to lie about the pregnancy."

She glares at him and says "Well I didn't know she couldn't have children Howard and I assumed it would just happen."

Shaking his head he looks at her and says "You encouraged her to lie to her fiancé' Trudi, Alex's doesn't deserve any of this. I always found him to be a straight shooter."

"Oh god Howard what if she hurts their baby?" Trudi says sounding sad.

Howard Webb inhales and replies. "Let's try to stay positive Trudi."

...

Stevie and Jenn have chatted for a long time and Jenn feels like she's been of some help to Stevie.

Her concerns are real and distressing and Jenn helps to assure her what she is experiencing is normal and that she needs to speak about all of her concerns.

As Stevie is half way through expressing milk from her second breast Jenn says "Stevie you could feed several babies with the amount of milk you have."

Tears trickle down Stevie's cheeks as she says "One would be enough Jenn."

Jenn rubs Stevie's arm and says "Let the tears flow Stevie just let them fall. "

Both women look up as Alex's voice says "Not really the picture I was hoping for."

Jenn rises quickly and moves away drawing the small curtain around them as she goes.

He sits beside her and holds her and the breast pump makes its regular click sound and Stevie gets the giggles.

Alex leans back and asks "What's so funny."

Tears stream down her face as the machine clicks and whines and Stevie says " I don't know."

He smiles at her as her face shows sadness and loss he leans over and kisses her forehead and says " We'll find him Stevie and then we'll never let him out of our sight ever again. If i hadn't taken you out to dinner we would have been here."

" No Alex this isn't your fault and it's not mine either. We did nothing wrong and poor Jane is beside herself. Only one person is to blame and that's Fiona and mental issues or not if I find her first she will regret crossing my families path." Stevie states.

Alex looks at her and says "I'm your family ?"

" Well you're the key to my family growing." She replies grinning then adds " But first we have to get Our little Bull back."

He kisses her again and the machine makes a funny noise.

She looks down and turning the machine off removes the pump and rises to rinse it.

Alex helps her as they label and refrigerate the milk as they've grown accustomed to doing over the last week.

...

Alexander is becoming restless as he's only been given water over the last few hours and Fiona is becoming agitated.

Picking him up she smiles and says " I know, I know you're a Ryan with a big appetite like your Daddy."

Loosening her top she again offers her breast and the baby latches on quickly but after sucking for a moment begins to grizzle.

Offering the other breast the same thing happens and then she offers the water .

As he finishes the bottle Fiona looks at it and says " I don't know where your Daddy is . He's supposed to be picking us up so we can go back to Kilarney."

Alexander squirms in her arms and smiling she says "You wait here and I'll go and get you some milk from the nursery."

...

Jenn is busy with one of the extremely premmie baby's as an alarm has gone off .

Stevie and Alex have finished and rather than disturb Jenn the decide to head down to the cafeteria and try and eat something.

Joel meets them at the nursery door and asks " Did you catch up with your Mum and Dad Alex?'

Alex is surprised and asks " Are they here?'

Joel nods and says ." I spoke to them earlier I didn't know your Father was Bryce Redstaff?'

Alex says " Does it matter?'

"Joel shrugs his shoulders and says " No. Anyway I just came to let you know we're getting closer , Fiona is on the move she was spotted with one of the cameras but we lost her in a differnet area as it isn't monitored. So we've been able to eliminate a large area of the hospital."

Stevie and Alex are thrilled and Alex asks" And the little fellow?'

Joel explains that although he wasn't sighted he must still be with her as when she was spotted she'd just purchased a dummy and nappies from the kiosk."

" What about milk?" Stevie asks then adds "He hasn't been fed for almost eight hours."

" No but she either has milk with her or she'll start looking soon. The fact she bought a pacifier means he's making noise."Joel offers smiling.

Stevie cries and Alex holds her as she says " Alex he's upset and crying. I have all this milk and no baby and he's hungry and has no milk."

...

'


	16. Chapter 16

Bryce and Liz have been to Stevie's room and then down to the special care nursery and have missed Stevie and Alex at every turn.

"Would you like a coffee Liz?' Bryce offers.

Liz doesn't reply so he speaks a little louder. "Liz!"

Drawn from her daze she looks startled and says "What? "

"Coffee?' He asks.

She nods but before she moves off she says sadly. "Bryce what can we possible say to them? I mean I so wanted to be here for them both and now we are, I have no idea what to say. Nothing I can offer will comfort them."

He watches her face and offers. "Don't say anything just open your arms."

She looks deep in thought but just nods as he takes her hand and leads her to the cafeteria.

...

"Nick maybe we should go to Adelaide." Tess muses.

"And do what?" Nick asks then adds. "Mum and Bryce have gone that will be more than enough of a distraction."

"We should have stayed maybe we would have seen her."Tess argues.

Nick grabs her shoulders and says "Tess this is no one's fault but Fiona's."

"Do you think we should ring Alex?" Tess asks.

"No Tess definitely not I'm sure they'll ring the minute he's back in their arms. They do not need us ringing every five minutes." Nick growls.

...

Stevie and Alex sit in silence.

Each drowning in their own thoughts pushing food around their plates.

Tears slide down Stevie face and Alex rises and is about to move to her side of the table when his phone rings.

Glancing at it he says "It's Joel."

Stevie looks at him as he answers and wipes her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Any news? No oh ok... What you can't be bloody serious? No I will bloody not, she has my son. No I won't ask her to do that either No! Yes, what? Yes I think I do, ok. I'll try." Alex hangs up and looks furious.

"What's wrong? Stevie asks her face wet with tears.

Alex tells her. "Joel has been in contact with the expert and they think as Fiona gets desperate she might try to ring me and they want me to play along like Alexander is hers and we're still together so we can find out where she is. Plus they want you to ring them and tell them where I've gone."

Stevie stares at him as she registers what he's asking. "So you'd have to hug her and kiss her."

Alex is looking at her and when she asks him that he looks at the floor and says "I told him we wouldn't do it."

"Alex I want this to be over and if you have to kiss her so our son is safe then I'll deal with it. Please get him back."Again she cries and he holds her.

...

"Oh Bryce there they are." Liz says pointing at Stevie and Alex hugging.

Bryce leads her quickly to them and Liz's stomach does flip flops.

As they reach them Bryce calls. "If you're tired of hugging her I could do that for awhile."

They part and Bryce takes Stevie into his arms and Alex hugs his Mother tears are shed from all.

Liz moves back and with as much courage as she can muster says "Bryce she's my daughter in law too do you mind?"

Bryce steps back and Stevie moves into Liz's embrace "Oh you poor, poor darling."

Liz holds her so very tenderly and kisses her head as she soothes and comforts and cries with her.

After several minutes Liz offers. "Which one of us is going to punch the bitch first Stevie me or you?"

Alex grins and says "If there is anything left of her by the time Stevie finishes with her, you can have her Mum."

Bryce hands Stevie his hanky and as she wipes her face she says. "I know it's a mental health issue and normally I would call for understanding but the anger I feel inside towards her I'm not sure I can hold myself back and that scares me a little."

Alex holds her and says " He's so tiny and defenceless and he needs his Mummy to look out for him , nothing you feel is wrong Beautiful nothing."

She buries her face in his chest and cries again.

...

Alexander stirs from his unsettled sleep and Fiona changes him and offers her breast.

He latches on and she grimaces with pain.

"Oh little man we need to ring Daddy and give him a list of things that we need, I'm very sore." Fiona enthuses then adds "This isn't as easy as I thought it would be little man you are a very hungry boy."

Alexander fusses and grizzles and Fiona offers her other breast and coos"That's better isn't it Mummy isn't so sore on this side. Tomorrow my milk will come in and it will be so much better for you."

She tops him off with water and he remains quiet but doesn't sleep.

...

An hour later Joel has found Alex and Stevie still sitting in the cafeteria and he greets them all.

Looking at Alex he says "we've only got one section left to search Fiona has to be there have you heard from her?'

"No nothing." Alex states shaking his head.

As if on cue his phone rings he looks at it and his heart misses a beat "It's her."

Joel says "Remember what I told you."

Stevie reaches over and taking his hand squeezes it and says "Please get him back Alex."

...

"Hey Baby what's up?" Alex begins.

Bryce and Liz look at Stevie and Stevie grabs Liz's arm and moves away gesturing for Bryce to follow.

After she quickly explains what is going on they return to their seats.

"I know I miss you too. " Alex says and listens intently.

"Well I got lost it's a bloody big hospital. How's the little fella? Oh that's good. Oh really yeah why? ...Oh they've probably got some at the kiosk I'm just walking past it now. Do you need anything else? Ok and lots of hugs and kisses I think I can manage that yeah I love you too. Hey Fi its room 603 isn't it? Oh did they where to? Oh ok I'll see you soon ok bye." Alex exhales deeply as he hangs up.

Joel is on the phone and hangs up as Alex does.

"So fill me in quickly." Joel asks.

Alex says "She told me they'd moved them from her room to the ante natal room in the basement and the baby is fine but as her milk hasn't come in yet he's hungry a lot. I told her I got lost and that's why I was so late. She wants to go back to Kilarney now and get settled."

Stevie is listening and even though she's upset by the entire phone call Alex and Fiona deal if it gets her baby back then so be it.

"Alex what did she want you to buy?" Liz asks.

"Oh just a few things at the kiosk?' Alex says not making eye contact with anyone.

Stevie says "Alex what does she want?"

Alex doesn't want to tell her but he knows she'll keep pushing until he answers.

"She wants paw paw cream."Alex offers.

Joel looks puzzled and asks "Why?'

Stevie vomits violently.

"Oh Jesus Stevie. I'm so sorry." Alex gushes.

Liz looks at Joel and says "Young Mothers use it for cracked nipples."

Joel looks repulsed and says "She fed the baby.'

...


	17. Chapter 17

Within ten minutes Joel and his team have organized everything and are with Alex as he moves towards Fiona.

Joel tells him. "We'll have all exits covered if she gets past. I will be standing just outside the door make sure the baby is in the capsule and you are carrying him in your right hand and she's on your left.

Once you are both outside the door I'll take him and pretend I'm a male nurse and its hospital policy for infants to be carried by staff to the exit once we get her to the foyer we'll have no trouble restraining her.

Alex you have to be very careful with her once I take the baby because if she feels threatened I don't know what she'll do ok?'

Alex nods.

...

Bryce, Liz and Stevie are in Stevie's room waiting for news and it is taking much longer than Stevie anticipated.

The fact that her baby is hungry is enough to stir anger in her but mix it with the fact that Alex will be holding Fiona and kissing her torments her to a point she's pacing.

"Stevie please sit down you're wearing me out just watching you." Liz says ushering Stevie to a seat.

Stevie leans forward then back then forward again.

Bryce offers "They'll be back soon, stay calm."

Stevie looks at him and says. "My child has been fed by a crazy woman and as we speak she's holding and kissing Alex there is no chance I can stay calm Bryce none."

Standing she moves quickly from the room and runs for the stairs.

"Stevie!" Bryce calls but she's long gone by the time he reaches the door.

...

On Drover's everyone is sitting on the veranda and the mood is sombre they've heard nothing and while some say no news is good news the unknown is worse.

"Oh for goodness sake Nick ring Bryce at least and see what's happening?" Tess pushes.

Nick stands and moves indoors.

"I can't stand this."Kate states.

"It's been the longest day I have ever spent." Regan adds.

"Moira have you sensed anything."Tess asks.

Moira looks uncomfortable.

"What have you seen Moira?" Taylor asks.

Moira says "Sometimes what I see doesn't make sense so I'd rather not say."

The girls push and eventually Moira says. "I keep seeing Alex and Fiona kissing, Alex with scratch marks on his face and Stevie launching herself at Fiona while Alex holds the baby."

Everyone is shocked and there is an eerie silence until Nick returns and explains what is currently happening.

...

"Hey baby I'm finally here." Alex says as he breezes into the room.

He feels like his skin is about to peel off for what he has to do and his heart is racing at the thought of holding his son.

Fiona smiles broadly and moves quickly into his embrace and kisses him passionately he responds enough to satisfy her and then holds her tightly and says "It's been such a long day I've missed you so much."

She moves to kiss him again and he wants to bite her tongue as it swirls around in his mouth.

Pulling back he quips "I see you've missed me too."

Grinning she says "Oh yeah I have as she begins to undo his shirt buttons."

He laughs but feels sick and says "Steady on the young bloke doesn't need to see his Mum and Dad like this."

She laughs and walks over to the cradle and says "I guess you're right."

...

Alex walks over and wraps his arms around her and looks into the cradle at his tiny son who is awake and looking around.

"Come on let's get him loaded up we've got a long trip home." Alex says trying to sound relaxed.

Without thinking he says "Do you want to feed him before we go?"

Fiona looks at him and says "Alex he's demand fed remember when he cries I feed."

Covering quickly Alex says "Oh I thought you could just top him up before we leave but it's all good."

Leaning down he picks the baby up and kisses him and says "Oh little man am I glad to see you."

"Fi do you want to undo the belt on his capsule please." Alex states.

He glances sideways as she hasn't moved or said anything and he asks "Baby are you all right?"

She gives him a look that frightens the hell out of him and she asks. "Are you going to ask Stevie to be his godmother?"

Alex thinks quickly and says "No I didn't think you'd be comfortable with that so I thought we could ask Tess and Nick."

Fiona smiles at him and helps with the capsule.

"Oh I almost forgot." He says reaching into his pocket.

"Paw paw cream! I may be able to help you with that later." He states smiling at her.

She laughs and says "You could help me with it now."

"I could but you don't want to start something here do you?" He replies.

She walks towards him and kisses him while she flips the button on his jeans.

Reaching down he grabs her hand and says "Fi I can wait you've just had a baby, I might hurt you."

She kisses him and unzips his pants every sense tells him to grab the capsule and run but he hears Joel saying she may be unpredictable.

Stepping back he quickly zips his pants up and buttons them and she looks pissed off until he says "Come on hurry up we'll change our flights and book into a motel. "

Grinning she kisses him and says "Ok let's go."

Picking up the capsule in his right hand Alex drapes his left one over Fiona's shoulder and they walk towards the door.

...

Stevie walked quickly down the stairs her thoughts threatening to make her vomit again.

She was exhausted and emotional and again her breasts were full of milk and so very painful.

Where was Alex and where was their baby.

She couldn't get the pictures of Fiona feeding her baby or of Fiona kissing Alex out of her head.

This wasn't right all of this bullshit just walk in there and take him back.

Stevie had waited long enough and she would wait no more.

...

Nick walks back on to the veranda and all the girls anxiously await as he tells them about Alex and Fiona and the police plan to capture Fiona and safely return Alexander to his parents.

"Mum said it's been awful, Stevie cries all the time, neither of them have eaten and when Fiona rang Stevie had to sit there and listen as he pretended they were still together." Nick announces.

"Oh I feel sick hearing it." Kate states screwing her face up.

Grace asks "So Alex is going to pretend he's still with his ex fiancé so they can get the baby back."

Nick nods.

"So he'll kiss her and hug her?" Grace asks.

"Yes as far as I know." Nick answers.

"I think I'd just tackle her to ground and grab her hair and give her head a couple of taps onto the ground. You know knock some sense into her." Grace offers.

Nick looks at her and grinning asks. "Are you sure you're not related to Stevie?"

It lightens the mood and everyone laughs.

...

"Ah Mr Ryan you do realize that it's hospital policy for staff to carry newborns to the exit." Joel offers as they reach the outside of the room.

Fiona looks startled but as Alex hands the capsule over to Joel he wraps both arms around Fiona and quips. "Suits me! What do reckon Baby two arms to hold you are better than one?"

She smiles and leans into him.

Quickly they move through the building into the lift and as the doors open. Both men wait for Fiona to step out but she hesitates.

Alex panics and grabbing her hand pulls her out into the foyer and Joel steps out behind them.

As the lift doors begin to close Fiona turns grabs the capsule from Joel's grasp and pushes him with force into the elevator.

She begins running and Alex swiftly grabs the capsule and says. "Where do you think you're going?

Turning on him she drags her long nails down the side of his face.

He doesn't let go of the capsule.

Picking up a vase she hurls it at him catching him across the side of the head his skin splits and blood drops down his cheek

...

As Stevie hits the foyer she surveys the area and sees Alex, Fiona and Joel step out of the elevator and she also sees everything that happens before and after and she begins to run.

Adrenalin, fear and love fuel her every move.

Fiona doesn't see her coming and she collides with her like a steam roller Fiona tumbles to the ground, even as all of the officers watching are moving forward they aren't quick enough for the three punches and the hair yank and head tap onto the ground Stevie gets in before they pull her off Fiona.

Alex is in excruciating pain but he grins and whispers." That's my girl."

Looking down at his son he quips "Life lesson number one. Don't mess with a Drover's Girl."

...


	18. Chapter 18

Nick rises as the phone rings and moves quickly inside .

" Hello Drover's Run Nick Ryan speaking... Oh Hi Bryce Oh fantastic . Hang on for a minute." Nick says as he places the phone down and walks to the window and yells " It's Bryce they're all safe."

Grinning he moves back to the phone as he hears the girls chattering , cheering and laughing.

Nick chats to Bryce for five minutes then asks Bryce to give them all of their love.

...

Alex smiles as he watches the officers dragging Stevie off Fiona .

Blood trickles down the side of his face but he doesn't care his son is beside him and his girl is walking towards him.

She smiles that beautiful smile at him, the one that melts his heart and says " Alex you're hurt ."

He hands her the capsule and sits quickly onto the floor.

...

Police swarm around the foyer and as Fiona is taken into care Alex , Stevie and the baby are checked thoroughly by the medical staff.

Alex has butterfly strips on the cut on his temple and the marks on his face are dressed.

Bryce and Liz fuss around them all and they're quite happy to let them.

...

Later in the special care nursery Alexander is awake and hungry .

Alex asks " Can we take the little fellow outside Jenn?'

Jenn smiles and says " Oh course you can. It's beautiful day out there can I come too."

Stevie is about to carry the baby outside in her arms and Jenn suggests they use the capsule.

"He'll be easier to carry." Jenn offers

...

Walking out into the sunshine Alex sits under a tree on the grass.

Stevie sits beside him and crosses her legs .

Lifting the baby out as he begins to grizzle she lifts her top and he makes funny little noises then finding his quest settles .

Alex chuckles and says " He sounds like a piglet at the trough."

" Well thank you very much !What does that make me?' She asks grinning at him.

He leans over and kisses her and says. " The most beautiful trough I've ever seen?"

" The bump on the head didn't change anything did it?" She teases.

" Take me home Stevie please." He whispers sadly.

" Oh Alex don't ! You make me sad too." She says as she leans into him.

He wraps his arm around the back of her neck and pulls her in closely.

They sit for awhile without words and then she says "Book our flights Alex."

...

A few weeks later Stevie and the baby are happily settled into a routine on Drover's and Alex has been busy on Kilarney during the day but stays at Drover's most nights.

There is an underlying tension between them as Alex wants her to live on Kilarney but she's dug her heals in and flatly refused.

After Stevie , Alex and the baby arrived back in the district Nick and Alex had time to discuss Bryce's offer and together decided it could be a great way to jump start what they have planned for the farms plus Alex is curious about this new brother, Nick on the other hand is wary of how it will affect his relationship with Alex.

Stevie and Alex have had counselling and even though they have both opened up to each other about the final stage of Alexanders rescue, Stevie is still struggling with the entire Fiona and Alex issue.

...

As the day is to be extremely hot Stevie and Tess have arrived on Kilarney so they can swim in the pool.

Nick and Alex are doing a run into town and will be back around lunchtime.

After having a lovely morning tea together Tess sits as Stevie feeds Alexander ,Claire is already asleep in a downstairs room.

The two women chat animatedly and finally Stevie places Alexander in his cradle and the two women head outside.

Taking their towels, drinks and the baby monitor the girls make themsleves comfortable by the poolside.

...

" Oh Stevie this is the life isn't it?' Tess says grinning.

Stevie smiles at her friend and replies ." It'll be short lived Tess the week after next I'm back on the rosters."

Tess grins and says " Yeah thanks for that , I was hoping to fly under the radar for a bit longer but Kates put me back on with you."

Stevie quips . " It's only light duties we'll be right."

...

Driving into Gungellan Nick and Alex discuss the farm, the arrival of Marcus next week and then Nick starts to ask Alex about the Adelaide incident.

Alex is hesitant to speak about it but eventually says " Nick you and I know just about everything about each other don't we?"

Nick nods and says " Yeah I guess."

Alex looks at his brother and says . "There was stuff that happened with Fiona that I didn't tell Stevie about."

" Like what?" Nick asks.

" Well Stevie knew I'd have to hug her and kiss her to convince her we were together and she was sort of ok with that but..." Alex begins.

Nick looks shocked and asks " But what?"

Alex looks at him and replies . " It went a little further than that."

"Mate whatever happened I wouldn't tell Stevie?"Nick exclaims.

Alex shakes his head." I have to tell her Nick!"

" No I don't think you do Alex it will only cause more problems. So did you..."

Alex looks at his brother and says " No we didn't but she was pretty happy to see me and ..."

Nick shakes his head and says " I don't want to know Alex and if you're smart you'll realize Stevie doesn't need to know either."

" But the guilt Nick you have no idea. If it was just a peck and a hug it would have been bad enough and even though Stevie knew I'd have to do that to keep Fiona on side and get the little bloke back safely.." Alex says hesitating momentarily he then continues." The entire time my skin was crawling and a few times I thought she realized I wasn't sincere ...God it was awful and then when she started groping me..."

Nick holds up his hand and says " I don't want to hear this Alex just forget it or Stevie will start to think something is wrong."

" I think she already knows something isn't right." Alex states.

Nick looks at his brother and asks. " You obviously went further with Stevie than you should have when you were engaged to Fiona whats the difference."

Alex looks angry and says " A world of difference mate and I can't believe you would say that."

" It's a fact Alex, you've cheated before."Nick states.

" I'm sorry I even told you, thanks for nothing Nick." Alex says grumpily and they continue on in silence.

...

Tess and Stevie swim for half an hour then sit chatting about the last few weeks , the babies and then Tess asks." What time is it ?"

Looking at her watch Stevie replies " Almost eleven."

Tess grins and says " No blokes around for another hour at least. I think it's time for some topless bathing Stevie."

Tess takes her top off and lying back on the lounge says " Perfect."

Stevie laughs and does the same.

" This was so much easier on Drover's Run the only person we had to worry about was Terry and he was always easy to track." Tess says laughing.

The girls lay back and enjoy the warmth of the sunshine but are dozing when a smooth voice says." Oh I think I'm going to enjoy living here."

Neither woman moves so he says " Hello!"

Tess opens one eye and immediately covers herself Stevie doesn't move.

Tess taps her and says. " Stevie! Stevie!"

Then flips her towel across her friend.

Stevie stretches and yawns and opens her eyes.

" Who in the hell are you ? Turn around you goddam pervert!" Stevie yells as she stands and grabs her top.

Grinning from ear to ear Marcus Turner does as he's told.

...


	19. Chapter 19

Nick pulls the Ute into Kilarney's driveway and says. " I forgot to ask you, Tess wanted to know if you and Stevie want to go to the pub Sunday afternoon for lunch it's our anniversary on Monday."

Alex is still angry about his earlier conversation with Nick and grumpily replies ." Yeah I guess I'll ask Stevie and get back to you.'

Nick glances at his brother and doesn't understand his anger.

Nick was just telling the truth.

" You've got visitors Alex."Nick offers.

"I don't know anyone with a sports car it's probably a travelling salesman or something."Alex offers.

...

Stevie is furious but Tess is just mildly amused.

Tess nudges Stevie and whispers. "Cute butt!"

Stevie looks at Tess who is grinning broadly with a twinkle in her eyes .

Stevie loses some of her anger at Tess's reaction and checking out the strangers backside grins, looks at Tess and gives the thumbs up.

Marcus Turner still has his back to Tess and Stevie and offers. " My name is Marcus Turner."

Tess leans over and whispers. " Time for some payback fun I think."

Grinning Stevie nods.

...

Alex walks in the front door and calls " Stevie!"

With no reply Nick and Alex walk out to the pool and find Tess, Stevie and a stranger sitting having a cup of tea in the shade.

Marcus Turner is thoroughly enjoying chatting to these two women , both are bright, funny and very cute.

Tess Ryan is definately out of his grasp as she's obviously married to Nick, Alex's brother but the other one isn't wearing a wedding ring or an engagement ring so he's assumes she's a friend of Tess's.

Women have always fallen into his hands easily in the past and married or not he has no qualms flirting with either of them.

Tess and Stevie are playing along with him and both are flirting back and having a great time .

He's very smooth in his approach and both women enjoy the compliments and the attention.

...

Marcus watches as Stevie's gaze shifts and he follows, taking in the two very tall men walking towards them.

" G'day." Marcus stands and assuming they are the Ryan's says . " I'm Marcus Turner."

" Right." Alex says taking Marcus's out stretched hand. " Alex Ryan and this is my brother Nick."

Marcus reaches to shake Nicks hand and instantly feels negativity.

Alex moves over to Stevie and kisses her and asks " How's the little fellow?'

Smiling up at him she replies. " He's slept all morning and should be awake for a feed very soon."

Marcus feels very uncomfortable he's been flirting with his brother's girlfriend not cool at all he thinks.

Nick says. "Marcus you're a week early. You've surprised us a bit."

Before Marcus can reply.

Stevie quips " Not as much as he surprised us."

Marcus looks at her and she sees uncertainty in his eyes.

Alex is still a bit testy from his run in with Nick and his face darkens when he asks. " What do you mean he surprised you?'

Tess offers. " We'd both nodded off and didn't hear him drive in."

" Oh" Alex says and the conversation changes.

Marcus feels relief and thinks I wouldn't like to annoy either of these blokes.

Tess and Stevie exchange glances knowing somewhere down the track they've got something on Marcus Turner.

Mr Smooth wasn't so smooth when confronted with the Ryan boys.

...

Several hours later Alex and Nick have spoken to Marcus a little and shown him around the property.

Tess and Nick have headed for home.

As Stevie is staying on Kilarney with Alex and the baby for tonight.

She sits feeding the baby as Alex shows Marcus to the room that will be his for the next twelve months.

...

Walking back into the lounge Alex sits on the arm of the chair where Stevie is just finishing burping the baby after changing his nappy.

" Stevie when you finish with the little fellow do you want to come up to my room?" Alex asks.

Grinning at him she asks " To your room in the middle of the day?"

" Just for some privacy Stevie we need to talk." He replies without smiling.

" Sounds serious." Stevie states.

...

Marcus Turner is napping on his bed when he's woken by shouting.

Confused initially he sits bolt upright on his bed and registers where he is.

He hears a man and a women yelling at each other and the woman sounds very distressed.

Opening his bedroom door he follows the yelling and stands and bangs his fist on the door.

Alex Ryan opens the door and Marcus is shocked at the fury in his face.

" What do you want?" Alex snarls.

" You can't be serious .' Marcus states then continues. " I heard a woman's voice and you yelling and I've come to see if she's alright?"

Alex glares at him and says " Piss off mate and mind your own business."

Alex moves to shut the door and Marcus jams his foot in the door and then yells as Alex closes it.

...

Stevie comes to the door with Marcus sitting on the ground holding his foot.

" What's wrong?' She asks.

" I think your boyfriend broke my foot." Marcus exclaims.

Stevie grins and says " Well if you're going to put your foot in a door you should probably wear boots."

He looks at her and says "Yeah thanks for the advice. Are you alright?'

She looks surprised and says " Yes why wouldn't I be alright?'

" The yelling and fighting." Marcus replies nodding his head towards a fuming Alex.

" You'd better get used to us Marcus we're just having a discussion." Stevie says smiling at him.

" A discussion ?' Marcus queries.

She nods and says " Alex can you give me a hand please I think we need to ice your brothers foot."

Marcus is amazed when Alex moves over and helps him to stand and together with Stevie moves downstairs.

Marcus is sitting with ice on his swollen foot and Stevie and Alex move away and continue their argument not quite as loud but an argument none the less.

...

" Why didn't you tell me Alex?" Stevie asks anger and tears flowing from her.

Her anger he can deal with but the sight of her tears dilutes his own anger and with his heart pounding he replies softly " I knew it would hurt you and I just didn't want to do that, but the guilt is eating at me Stevie and I can't live like this."

She looks at him this huge man before her and is so touched by the gentleness she has found in him.

She wants to be mad at him but she can't .

Everything he had done was to make her happy and make sure their son was safe.

She'd forced him to deal with Fiona.

Begged him to bring their son safely to her..

...

As Kilarney's phone rings Marcus hobbles over to answer it. " Hello Marcus speaking ...Oh Hi Tess ...Ummm yes they were before but they were fighting ...Yes I've never heard anything like it...yes Stevie said that... hang on I'll see if I can find him.."

"Alex I'm sorry I made you do that it wasn't your fault." Stevie says softly.

His shoulders slump and his voice catches as he tries to speak.

Reaching up to touch his face she whispers " Alex."

Holding her face in his hands he runs his thumb across her lips.

Leaning to kiss her lips again she calls his name softly.

He kisses her deeply and she enjoys the softness of his lips and the firmness of his embrace.

She smiles on the inside when she thinks about how fights with him now lead to this .

She's aware of his hands holding her face and the want and longing in him, as he slides his hands across her body she thinks of him naked in their bed and her senses submit everything to him, mind, soul, body whatever he wants she'll freely give.

...

Marcus waits for the kiss to finish but it doesn't.

It actually intensifies.

Grinning he watches them for ages.

Hobbling back inside he hopes one day he'll find a women who'll wrap herself around him and let him kiss her like that.

Picking up the phone he speaks .

...

On Drover's Run Tess Ryan laughs and says " So the fights over? ...Yes amazing isn't it. Yes that's right."

Again she laughs and says " Marcus some people have fireworks right from the word go and some have a slow burn but with Alex and Stevie it's a wildfire without boundaries or control and then a none stop smoulder ..."

As Tess hangs up the phone she's still grinning when Nick finds her.

" What are you so happy about?" He asks grinning at her.

" Oh I just rang Kilarney to see if Stevie and Alex were coming on Sunday but they were fighting and making up." She replies.

" So are they coming or not?" Nick asks.

" Marcus said when they come up for air he'll get Alex to ring."Tess chuckles.

...


	20. Chapter 20

For a Sunday the Gungellan pub is packed and everyone has a great time.

Marcus has agreed to come along and even though he's good with people he feels very much out of place as the entire district seem to know who he is and why he's here.

Nick and Alex Ryan are very well respected in the district in spite of Harry Ryan and even though they are very wealthy no one sees them that way because of their down to earth, no none sense approach to life.

Marcus is a different story.

He'll have to prove himself on the land before anyone accepts him although being related to Alex will make things easier for him.

...

Taylor, Kate, Moira and Regan are also at the pub as Alex had asked them to join him and Stevie after their lunch with Tess and Nick.

Riley rolls in and buys a beer and sits at the bar chatting to some of the locals.

Stevie excuses herself and heads off to the toilet and as she's returning Phil Rakich stops her.

She's on the defensive straight away.

"Stevie can I have a word?" Phil asks.

"I don't think so." She replies as she moves to walk off he grabs her arm.

She looks at him and pulls her arm from his grip.

"What's going on here?" Alex booms from behind Stevie.

Glancing back and up she says. "Nothing."

Phil looks at Alex and then back at Stevie and says "I was just trying to apologize to Stevie."

Stevie leans back into Alex.

Alex says "Go on then Phil I'd like to hear this myself."

Rakich looks uneasy as Alex stands and waits.

Looking at Stevie, Rakich says. "I'm sorry Stevie I was wrong in what I said to you. I assumed what I had been told was the truth. I hope you'll forgive me?"

Stevie is about to tell him where to go but rethinks the idea and says "Phil I think I'd like a public apology."

Startled he asks. "How public?"

"Well there's a good representation of the district here today whoever isn't here will hear about it."She replies.

Phil's about to back out when Alex adds. "I think that's more than fair Phil don't you? Considering how upset she was by your comment and the fact I was going to propose to her but she was so upset by your gold digger comment I gave up on the idea."

Phil looks at Alex and says "She told you what I said?"

Alex replies. "Stevie and I have no secrets."

Phil nods and moves towards the small stage and the microphone.

Stevie nudges Alex and whispers "You were going to propose? "

He tries not to smile and says. "Was but you said you didn't want me that way and that you were happy on Drover's so I took the ring back!"

As Phil Rakich calls for attention, Stevie looks disappointed when she muses. "You bought me a ring and then took it back?"

Alex turns her to face Phil and tells her to shush.

Standing behind her he grins watching the surprise and disappointment register.

...

Moira and the girls can hardly contain their laughter as Phil Rakich apologizes to Stevie.

Tess says to Nick "I'm so glad we're here to see this. History Nick that's what this is god damn history Rakich apologizing to anyone let alone publicly."

Nick grins and says "Settle wifey settle."

...

Marcus is sitting with Riley and they're listening and watching Phil Rakich.

Nearby Grace is watching Marcus Turner and has decided he's pretty damn cute and has moved in for the kill.

"Toy boy." She whispers then adds "Who's your handsome friend?"

Riley turns to look behind himself and jokes. "I don't have handsome friends Grace."

Marcus is amused by the cute blondes banter and smiling his best aren't you cute smile holds out his hand and says. "Pleased to meet you I'm Marcus Turner."

Grace smiles and replies. "Grace Kingston and you'll be really pleased you've met me!"

She doesn't let his hand go but moves him so she can check him out more.

Nodding her head she quips "Nice Butt."

Marcus looks amused and unnerved but grins and says "Thanks."

Without letting him look away Grace says "You'd like to buy me a drink now wouldn't you?"

Marcus nods and replies "Yes I think I would."

"Move over Toy boy." Grace states.

Riley laughs as he moves off the stool and says "He's all yours Grace."

"Yes he is." Grace says appreciatively.

As Riley walks off Marcus asks "Are you normally so aggressive in your approach?"

Grace shrugs her shoulder and quips" Hunt or be hunted I like to be in control."

Marcus is intrigued by her. He's never met anyone like her before.

"So do you live around here?' He asks.

"I might." She replies evasively then asks "What about you?'

"I might.' He replies.

She giggles and he smiles.

...

Alex places Alexander in Moira's arms and asks "Would you mind the little fellow for me for a little while Moira?"

Moira smiles at Alex and then down at the sleeping baby and replies. "I'd love to Alex."

Alex moves over to Stevie and takes her by the hand and says "We need to talk."

"Oh no Alex not again I'm having a lovely day." Stevie says sadly.

Grinning he leads her outside to a quiet part of the beer garden.

"Sit down there." He tells her.

She slumps down.

Standing still her looks at her and asks. "So how do you feel after Phil's apology?'

Straightening up she replies. "Well it would have been nicer if he hadn't insulted me in the first place but the apology was good."

She chuckles and says "Plus everyone was amused watching him squirm."

...

Bryce and Liz arrive in Gungellan

The pub begins to fill as more and more people arrive.

While Stevie and Alex are out in the beer garden Grace and Marcus disappear although no one notices the absence as they're all pre occupied.

Riley is busy chatting to Kate and Taylor and as Taylor moves away Riley asks "Kate do you think you might like to have dinner with me one night.'

Kate grins at him and asks "What like a date?"

He looks uncertain and says "Well if you want it to be a date that would be great."

"I think that would be really nice Riley I'd love too." Kate giggles.

He smiles broadly and quips "Awesome Kate when?"

"Well I'm sort of busy tonight." She replies.

He laughs and replies "Tomorrow then?"

"Yes tomorrow." She replies.

...

"Stevie do you ever think you'll come and live on Kilarney with me?" Alex asks.

She smiles and him and without a second thought replies. "How could you even ask that Alex you must know I will? I just wanted things to settle plus I do not want anyone to think I married you for your money. In fact I'd even go as far as asking Bryce to draw up a pre nup so if anything happened I would go out as I came in."

Trying not to smile he questions "But you said you wouldn't marry me?"

"I never said that." She defends.

"So you will marry me?" He asks.

"Yes "She answers.

"Good." He quips as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box.

...

Tess calls "Shhhh he's just pulled out the ring box!"

Everyone crowds around the two small windows that overlook the beer garden.

Jostling for position everyone chatters about the outcome.

From the back someone calls "What's happening now?'

Tess chuckles and says "I think she's hyperventilating."

Taylor chuckles and says "Does this make us stalkers?"

Laughter ripples through the gathered crowd.

Nick asks "Who brought the cake?"

Kate says "Moira made it and it's in the kitchen."

Riley asks "What if she says No?"

Tess answers. "She'll say yes I have no doubt. "

"This is taking too long what's happening?" Liz Ryan asks.

Tess looks back out of the window and says. "He's down on one knee. Oh she's crying and reading her lips I'd say that's a very big yes."

Someone from the back says "Can you read lips Tess."

Nick yells back. "She's kissing him!" `

A cheer rises up.

...

Outside Stevie and Alex part and look back towards the noise of the pub.

Stevie says "Alex why is everyone at the windows."

He smiles at her and replies "They're waiting to see if you'd say yes."

She looks at him and he watches as she smiles and says. "You planned this?"

Nodding he asks. "Would you like to go to our engagement party?"

...

The district celebrates well into the night as it's not often they're all together.

Stevie is sitting feeding the baby and Grace walks over and sits beside her and says "So you're going to be an old married woman now?'

Stevie smiles and says. "Well married anyway.'

Grace laughs.

Marcus walks past and smiles at them.

Grace comments. "I think I'm going to like living around here."

Stevie glances at her and says "Have you got your eye on him?'

Grace chuckles, winks and says. "Had eyes, hands and lips."

Stevie flicks her and laughing says. "Grace I'm shocked!"

"I'm going to get me some more of that he is so very, very good." Grace offers grinning ear to ear.

"Oh I don't want to hear that Grace he's my future brother in law!" Stevie frowns.

As Marcus walks back past them Grace laughs and says "I'll catch you later Stevie."

...

Early the next morning Grace rises and enters the kitchen and flicks the kettle on, standing at the bench arms slide around her waist and Marcus whispers "Good morning."

She turns and reaches around his neck as he leans in and kisses her.

Stevie and Alex have been out for an early morning walk with Alexander and as they move pass the window Stevie stops and looks in and whispers. "Alex come here!"

Strolling back he looks in the direction she's pointing.

He chuckles and says "Come on let's have some fun."

...

Hearing the back door Marcus and Grace part and sit at the breakfast bar with their coffees.

"Oh good morning Grace what are you doing here?" Alex says.

Stevie tries not to grin.

Grace replies. "I needed somewhere to sleep Alex and Marcus offered."

Alex looks at Marcus and with a straight face says. "I think we need to discuss this further Marcus. I have a young son now and I'm not certain I want these sorts of shenanigans going on under my roof perhaps you need to take your girlfriend somewhere else."

Stevie almost laughs out loud when Marcus bristles and says. "I'm a grown man Alex not a little bloody kid and anyway you're not my Father."

Grace is trying to work out whether she should leave until she looks at Stevie and sees the expression on her face.

"Oh that sounds like fun Alex can he take me out to the hayshed? I'm more the outdoor type anyway." Grace offers straight faced.

Everyone turns and looks at her.

She grins and they all laugh.

...

Alex makes coffee while Stevie puts the baby in his bed and returning sits with the others.

"That was a fantastic party last night!" Marcus says.

"Well Grace appears to have enjoyed herself!" Stevie says grinning.

Grace smiles and asks. "So you're engaged now, when's the wedding?'

Stevie smiles and says "I don't know I'm pretty happy as we are. What do you think Alex?"

Looking at her he muses. "Whatever you want, I just want to wake up with you beside me."

She leans over and touches his face, his lips brush hers and it lingers sensually until Marcus quips "And you accused me of shenanigans. What do you call that?"

"Want go for a drive and pick up some of the boxes I packed." Stevie asks softly.

Alex smiles and asks. "So you were already going to move in with me?"

Nodding she replies "Well we want the same thing don't we."

He stands and pulls her to her feet and kisses her.

Grace sits for a minute and is fascinated as the kiss intensifies.

Looking at Marcus she quips. "It's like we aren't here."

Marcus laughs and taking Graces' hand leads her out of the room.

" Well Grace some people have fireworks right from the word go and some have a slow burn but with Alex and Stevie it's a wildfire without boundaries or control and then a none stop smoulder ... we need to get out of here before they catch on fire..."

Grace chuckles enjoying his company . Yes she thinks to herself I'm definitely going to enjoy living around here ...

The End


End file.
